Akatsuki Kids!
by Kyo12591
Summary: After a failed attempt to detain Akatsuki.Sakura finds herself with 5 mini Akatsuki members. Let the child care BEGIN! Sakura-centric, though she will end up with someone in the end. Only one someone.
1. Betrayed

**Bwhahaha Random thought process strikes again! lol...( Quote from my master haru-chan) (-.-') I'm hated...lol...I wonder if anyone did this Idea...**

**Rant: **

**I mean they have the Akatsuki as kittens and puppy's and foxeys...I don't know if they have them as kids...like really do they?! Oh well I'm doing this none the less bwhahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahha...**

**End Rant:**

**Disclaimer: Nope not a chance in...er..(Watching mouth)...Bunny's I own it...**

**Deidara: Nice save, Yeah.**

**Kyo: Thank you Deidara-kun!**

**Deidara- (sweat drop) Yeah...Yeah.**

**kyo: (chuckle)**

**Deidara: (glare)**

**ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

Sakura sigh...

" You shouldn't sigh so much Sakura." She turned to her Shishou in her office door way.

" Good after noon Lady Tsunade." Sakura said standing and bowing.

Tsunade shut the door behind her walking in.

" Do you need something Lady Tsuande?" Sakura asked as she watched her teacher sit at the chair in front of her desk and then look to her with Amber eyes.

" Where's my Sake Sakura?.." Sakura grinned.

" I have no clue Lady Tsuande." She lied. Tsuande frowned.

" Sakura Haruno...do not Lie to this old woman." Tsunade said Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Lady Tsuande...You do not need Sake to do your paper work last time you signed a war treaty against Suna!...I won't let you drink while handling important documents."Sakura said stubbornly. Tsuande scowl.

" It was only a few glasses Sakura...Just give it back your taking the only plesure in my life..." Tsuande said.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Lady Tsunade with all do respect Shizune-san said not to give it do you until you finish ALL your paper work and only then. So until you finish it or Shizune-san comes back from her mission I will not be giving it to you."Sakura said. Tsuande pouted.

" Sakura-Chan." Said a voice as her office door opened.

" yes Sayuki?" Sakura asked looking to the Dark haired male at her door.

" Ah Lady Tsuande forgive my interruption." Sayuki bowed. Tsuande waved it off.

" Pay no mind. Say your business to Sakura..." Tsuande said looking to the nineteen year old male...Only a year older then Sakura herself.

"Sakura-chan...He is asking for you again..." Sayuki said rolling his eyes. Sakura sigh standing.

" Very well I'll be there in a moment...Sayuki thank you...Lady Tsuande if you'll excuse me, I have a pest to deal with." Sakura said bowing to Tsuande as she exited. Leaving Sayuki with Tsuande.

" lady Tsuande I must get back to work no-" He was cut off by Tsuande's voice.

" The Uchiha again?" She asked Sayuki was a bit surprised then nodded.

" He's been coming almost every day this month...He's always asking if Sakura is off yet and if he can ask her to sparr later...If I didn't know any better I'd say He was smitten." Sayuki said sighing

Tsuande frown...'Smitten huh...' She thought.

" Has Sakura said anything about him?..." She asked Sayuki. He looked at the Hokage surprised then shook his head.

" No not really just...that he was getting annoying..." Sayuki said Tsuande smirked well at least she didn't have to worry about her Daughter-like- apprentice.

" Ah..Thank you Sayuki you may go back to work now..." Tsuande said he bowed...then locked his Scarlet eyes with her Amber ones.

" I don't want her to be used by the Uchiha." Sayuki said. Tsuande raised an eye brow.

" I'm sure she will Know better..." Tsuande said smirking at the boy.

' The Uchiha's not the only one who's smitten Sayuki.' She thought chuckling ..Sayuki gave her a confused look.

He bowed then left...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura walked down the steps of the Hospital to find Sasuke at the front desk waiting with a scowl.

" Sasuke." She said loud enough for him to hear. He turned so fast she hoped he didn't get whiplash.

" Sakura finally!" He said walking over to her quickly and grabing her hand pulling her to the front door.

" Mizumi...I'm taking a break I'll return for my second shift tonight." Sakura called over her should the woman behind the desk paled.

" yes Sakura-sama!" She said...

" Do you want me to call Tsuande-Sama?!" She called back Sakura shook her head and yelled out back since Sasuke wouldn't stop pulling her she was almost out the entrance now.

" No thank you Mizumi! I'll be fine!...It happens enough!" Then she was out the door being dragged to The Uchiha compound. She sigh and let Sasuke lead her there.

" Sasuke-Teme!! Let go of Sakura-chan your hurting her!" A loud blond yelled running up to them both. Sasuke let out a aggravated sigh as he turned to the blond Known as Naruto Uzumaki.( Wonder if I spelled that right?)

" Dobe go away this has nothing to do with you." Sasuke's voice sounded lower witch meant he was mad for being interrupted.

Sakura sigh.

" Naru-kun it's fine...Hes not hurting me..." Sakura said Naruto blushed suddenly at that nick name.

" Sakura-chan I told you not to call me that with people around!." Naruto said she smirked...and Sasuke's grip tightened on her hand. She sigh instead of wincing like she was going to. He had a tight grip already on her wrist.

" Calm down Naruto..." Sakura said shaking her head.

" I was just teasing...I'm sure Hinata is waiting for her training with you and I'm sure Neji isn't happy to be left waiting..." Sakura said Naruto paled.

" AH! I FORGOT!! I have training with Hina-chan in 2 seconds!" Naruto yelled and kissed her cheek, she rolled her eyes flinching a bit with Sasuke's grip.

" THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled and ran away waving over his shoulder. Sakura sigh.

Sasuke contiued pulling her toward his home...she just followed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura was slammed into a tree. She winced and lept at the Uchiha who had his Sharingan Blazing.

" You shouldn't use so much Chakra Sasuke...it will damage your wrist..learn to Chanel it a bit better first." Sakura said Sasuke blushed and paused.

" Sakura Why did you agree to help me?" Sasuke asked...looking away from her she sigh and paused standing in front of him. She bonked him on the head. He winced and looked up at her surprised.

" Your a part of my team You asked me to help teach you how to control your Chakra better...I helped Naruto when he asked and its not like you to ask for anything so I figured I take the rare opportunity."Sakura said simply sighing as Sasuke gave her a glare.

" What did you teach Naruto?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at her. " And when?" He added. She sigh again, it was true she needed to stop sighing so much...

" About a month ago he asked me to help him with his genjutsu...Just like you asked me to help with your Chakra control Sasuke." She said. Sasuke frown more.

" Oh..." He said she shook her head Sasuke was harder to deal with then Naruto.

" Can we get back to training now I have to go back to work in a few moments..."Sakura said Sasuke frown once more he looked a bit disappointed she figured it was since she had to leave and couldn't train him more, but yet she knew that wasn't all the reason. She sigh and ruffled his hair much like Kakashi does.

He glared. She grinned.

" Sakura what Have I told you about treating me like a kid?" He asked. She smirked.

" Not to?..." She said. He scowl at her.

"I'm only three months younger stop gloating about being eighteen before me." Sasuke said she smirked.

" Shame...I think its cute..." She said he glared, she grinned.

" Anyway Sasuke I have to be leaving now...I'll see you in a week to see if you progressed and Stop bothering Sayuki and Mizuki...they have work too...I told you I'll train you every week not every day...stop trying to force yourself... You don't have that much Chakra to use when I train you...Take a break at least once every week and try to not use your all your Chakra when you train its bad for you." She said and waved as she started to walk off toward the hospital.

" Wait." Sasuke called out she turned around looking at him.

" Yeah?..." she asked...

" You...can...er..." He blushed she raised an eye brow it was rare for Sasuke to blush unless he was really embarrassed...He had come back cold after he killed Orocihmaru but time with her and Naruto softened him alot. Specially time with his pink haired Ex-teammate.

" Sasuke I have to go..."Sakura said hand on her hip she really did have to go...she would go home and shower then get to work.

" You can take a shower here...can't you?..." He asked she raised an eye brow again he never seemed to not amaze her even now.

Sakura sigh she knew it he just wanted to keep her with him longer. She wondered when he would ask her out if ever..she knew Sasuke had feelings for her..truth was..she loved Sasuke but as a brother now...it was kinda too late for Sasuke to like her ...but she sigh and nodded to Sasuke who smiled a bit...he had also been doing that more..well if only around her...she was glad he opened up to her..but he could at least do it with every one else to it made her feel uncomfortable sometimes.

" Thank you Sasuke I guess It is closer and saves me the trouble of going home...and you have my extra work clothes here...anyway so..." Sakura said ...she rolled her eyes...she kept a extra pair of her hospital garb at Sasuke's house and Naruto's...well she kept one at Naruto's cause she had to sometimes stay the night when the Baka was sick or injured on a mission,he hated going to the hospitals so she had to treat him alot at his home or hers.

Sakura followed Sasuke to his bed room strangely he was fiddling...she rolled her eyes leave it to Sasuke to realize he had emotions and hormones at the wrong time...she sigh quietly..why her?...

He showed her his bathroom and went to grab her clothes out of his closet...she shook her head...he was always prepared for her stay..He was like a different guy when she stayed over...

He knocked as she brushed her teeth...she spit rinsed and answered the door letting her hair out of its ribbon so it floated down her back to her waist he watched her hair then shook his head and handed her her extra work clothes...she thanked him.

" Sakura...I er...would you like to stay tonight?..." He asked she some how knew he would ask no its not like he would ever try anything he hadn't yet..he always asked her to stay when she trained with him...The reason he said was to thank her she figured it was because he was possessive not wanting her to leave him and stay with Naruto or go to work...or so he could brag about it who knew..Sasuke annoyed her most of the time sometimes he was okay. Sometimes.

" not this week..." She said.." Naruto asked me if he could spend the week since his apartment is being fixed from him puting a hole threw his own wall." She said rolling her eyes.

" Naruto is staying alone with you? For a week?!" Sasuke asked not believing it she nodded. Sasuke glared at the floor she shook her head.

" Don't worry Sasuke I can stay some other time. I don't want to leave Naruto at my house alone." She said smirking...Sasuke nodded. She shut the door getting undressed to shower..she sigh...looking at her bruised wrist...she healed it. Sasuke needed to learn self control sometimes.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura walked home sighing...she had alot to sigh for...Naruto and Sasuke are hard to deal with there was only one of her after all and they always fought over that one. It should make her happy to be loved...but ...she had a feeling..They didn't love her like she loved them...She loved both and Kakashi too...They were her family...yet Sasuke was attracted to her and Naruto loved her. Sometimes she wished they would leave her to her job and missions...they stressed her out..she hadn't seen Kakashi in a while she made a note to visit her old Sensei tomorrow.

Sakura walked into her unlocked house and was then glomped by a Blond blur.

" SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNN!!" Naruto yelled hugging her she sigh and nodded.

" Hello Naru-kun did you eat?" She asked he nodded. She ruffled his hair and kissed his for head he blushed.

" I'm going to bed Naru-kun..." she said...Naruto frown and let her go, but just to pick her up. She didn't protest and he carried her to bed.

" Sakura-chan you look so tired did Teme bug you that much?" Naruto asked, she shook her head.

" No its fine...I'm just tired I had alot of work earlier...Thank you for carring me up here." She said he nodded laying her down. She sigh and cuddled to her pillow and feel asleep Naruto frown caressing her hair softly.

" Sakura-chan your working to much..." He said and kissed her cheek lightly surprised to find her cheek hot..he pulled back feeling her head. He scowl. She had a fever she really was working her self too hard...

" Stay here Sakura-chan I'll get Tsuande-baa-chan!" Naruto said and created a shadow clone to stay with Sakura and then left to get Tsunade, who he knew would still be at the Hokage tower.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naruto burst threw the Hokage's doors making Tsunade jerk awake about to scold Naruto until she saw his panic stricken face.

" TSUANDE! SAKURA HAS A FEVER!!" He yelled surprising her when had he ever called her Tsuande and Sakura only her name.

Then it registered in Tsuande's mind and she stood and followed Naruto to Sakura's house.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

" She has a fever from lack of sleep and over working herself...She should be fine if she rests Naruto..." Tsunade said relieved it was only this and not a sickness.

Naruto collapsed beside Sakura's bed...

" you should sleep too Naruto." Tsuande said Naruto nodded and crawled into bed with Sakura Tsuande rose and eye brow at this but payed no mind. If he was going to get beat up by Sakura she wouldn't interfere.

Tsuande left after that letting Sakura and Naruto sleep.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura's jade eyes went wide as she felt a Chakra signature close by. She cursed as she found Naruto clinging to her in his sleep..he really got grabby in the night...she frowned. She sunk out of Naruto's grip and jumped out her opened window running toward the familiar Chakra.

Her vision went black but she kept going and soon it cleared she sigh...She had a fever she knew it..but she didn't have much Chakra to heal her self.

She came to a halt in front of the familiar Chakra.

" Sakura-san...I would request your assistance for a while."She looked at the Orange haired man.

" Leader-sama...What do you need?" She asked. He smiled at her.

" First of all You haven't been found out yet have you?..." Pein asked. She shook her head.

" No leader-sama.." She said bowing her head. Pein smiled.

" Your a very good Spy Sakura-san." She nodded her head to Pein.

" Thank you leader-sama." She said.

" I have made a mission for you the Hokage will send you on and you will be encountering all our members...we will kidnap you...and a few months later you will escape..Konan will be due..to have her child soon." Sakura nodded.

" yes Leader-sama." She said.

" Until then Sakura-san." He said and left she nodded and was heading back home sighing... Then she felt it...She cursed..

" Come out here." She commanded Sasuke jumped down weapon in hand.

" Your with Akatsuki?! For how long!?" He asked shocked, she sigh.

" What do you want with me Sasuke?..." She asked.

" I won't tell any one if you help me get closer to Itachi so I can kill him." Sasuke said she could tell he was hurt by her betrayal. She rolled her eyes disappearing from his site.

" And what makes you think I won't just kill you now?" She asked in his ear he tensed as he turned around to stab her surprised he actually did...his eyes widened she winced.

" Why didn't you douge?..." She sigh...

" Your an idiot." She said then fainted Sasuke was shocked...what the heck?! He picked her up..he cursed...

He just stabed her and she couldn't fight back she had a fever great...just great.

Sasuke carried her home...he was shocked to see Naruto in her bed he looked down at the pink haired girl in his arms, were Naruto and her together?...why was he in her bed if they weren't he cursed...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura awoke to here Tsuande cursing Sasuke alot...she frown and sat up wincing at her stomach as a sudden sharp pain ran threw her...

" Are you sure your not insane?!" Tsuande yelled Sasuke growled.

" She came to me asking to train...I agreed I didn't know she had a fever!..." Sasuke yelled back it confused her..what the heck she never agreed to train with him last night then it all came to her and she cursed. Both looked at her.

She gave Sasuke a cold look, she frown.

" Sakura how do you feel?..Your fever broke and your cut was healed although you maybe a bit sore."Tsuande said she nodded.

"I feel fine Lady Tsuande... " Sakura said and got out of bed Tsuande glared at her but she walked to her bowing not showing how it hurt to do so.

" Sakura you should stay in bed a few more days..." Sakura looked at Tsuande.

" I have things to do Lady Tsuande.." Sakura said and grabbed Sasuke's hand and poofed away, To the Uchiha compound.

" Listen Sasuke...I will help you I suppose...I will ask Tsuande to let you on this mission...but you will have to fight him your self...I warn you though..You will not win..." She said Sasuke scowl at her.

" I will." He said she rolled her eyes.

" Its your life." She said shaking her head.

" Why are you with Akatsuki Sakura?.."Sasuke asked, she frowned.

" Pein came to me asking me to be the Akatsuki's medic..He was having trouble with Konan...his wife...so..I agreed to help...I was sick of doing the same thing here in Konoha its like this every day...so I figured to Except Pein's offer and became Akatsuki's medic and Spy." Sakura said looking at her nails as if it was the simplest thing in the world to do..maybe it was to her.

" but why would you betray the village?..." he asked she gave him a look.

" you one to talk Mr. I-ran-off-to-a-gay-snake- pedophile-to-get-stronger-Thus-betraying-my-village." She said He scowl she smirked.

" But why with Akatsuki why with Itachi?..." The look in his eyes were lost..she frown.

" Pein asked me not Itachi...I don't see him much anyway...He doesn't get injured much or at all for that matter...I didn't join for Itachi..."Sakura said sighing once more.

" But still..." Sasuke said she rolled her eyes.

" In a week Tsunade will get the Mission and I'll ask if you can join it." She said he nodded.

" Have they asked you for Naruto yet?" Sasuke asked she gave him a look.

" No...They ask me to spy on him...and the village but they want to retrieve him them selves..Plus Itachi doesn't like to fail...and the only mission he has, is to retrieve Naruto it makes him aggravated." Sakura said Sasuke frown.

" So Itachi wants to capture Naruto on his own?..."Sasuke asked, she shook her head.

" Kisame too." He nodded understanding.

" And I won't tell anyone.." Sasuke said she smirked.

" No you won't." She said disappearing her cursed then felt a sharp pain, then was out. Sakura caught him around the waist easily shaking her head.

" He'll get killed trying to Fight Itachi." Sakura said frowning...She lifted him and walked to his bed room where she restrained him with Chakra rope to his bed posts.

She wondered when he would ever learn not to trust the enemy...

**End Chapter 1:**

**Hey...well how was it?...okay so far?...lol..sorry about the OCC of Sasuke and Sakura...Sakura will be OCC cause its my story and Sasuke well...I just wanted to make him OCC lol...plus hes not that OOC he still wants to kill Itachi and hes still a pain. Lol...Next chapter Akatsuki will appear!. Review pleassssseeee**

**kyo**


	2. An encounter of the Akatsuki sort

**Humm how random can I get?...Who knows lol well anyway I hope you guys like Chapter TWO!**

**Disclaimer: Why even bother No I do not own it Bleh.**

**Itachi: Sasuke will die.**

**Kyo: gasp Itachi that is not very nice!**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Kyo: its not a word!**

**Itachi: Your bothering me.**

**Kyo: Whats your point?!**

**Itachi:(glare)**

**Kyo: (smirk)**

**ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!**

**Chapter 1 recap:**

_" So Itachi wants to capture Naruto on his own?..."Sasuke asked, she shook her head._

_" Kisame too." He nodded understanding._

_" And I won't tell anyone.." Sasuke said she smirked._

_" No you won't." She said disappearing her cursed then felt a sharp pain, then was out. Sakura caught him around the waist easily shaking her head._

_" He'll get killed trying to Fight Itachi." Sakura said frowning...She lifted him and walked to his bed room where she restrained him with Chakra rope to his bed posts._

_She wondered when he would ever learn not to trust the enemy..._

**End chapter 1 Recap:**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 2:An encounter of the Akatsuki sort.**

Sasuke awoke to darkness. He was about to panic when he felt a pressure on his leg...he gasp.

" Sakura? What the heck?!" He yelled she shook her head not that he could see her do it.

" Sasuke...you should know better..." She said, he cursed.

" Don't worry its just until the mission. Just a extra precaution don't want you going off and telling anyone now do we?..." She said...

" Your blind folded and your Chakra is drained I'll give it back when we leave for the mission."

" I won't tell anyone dang it Sakura! Untie me!" He yelled she sigh...

" Sorry no can do Sasuke...don't worry I'll have someone here watching you." She said he paled...who was with her?

" Don't worry cherry blossom, ..I'll take good care of him." Sasuke's blood ran cold.

" Itachi do not hurt him..." Sakura said Sasuke heard a sigh.

" Fine..." Itachi said.

Sasuke was shocked...how dare she?!

" I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sasuke yelled then groaned as he was injected with something in his thigh.

He suddenly felt very weak.

" Calm down will you little brother..." Itachi said tisking...Sasuke cursed Sakura with his last words...before falling into a slumber.

Sakura looked at Sasuke sleeping limp form.

" That was a bit cruel Cherry blossom." Itachi said..she looked at Itachi.

" Yeah..." she said smirking, he shook his head.

" Why not just kill him?" Itachi asked she gave him a look.

" He wants to get a chance to fight you and kill you...If I killed him I would hate myself...for letting his dream die...so...He'll get a chance even if he'll lose..maybe almost dieing in a fight with you will knock some since into him?..." She said Itachi shrugged.

" Maybe..." He said agreeing.

" Inject him twice a day...stay hidden Itachi." She said he nodded.

" I mean it don't kill him..or hurt him...unless needed...and I mean needed." she said he rolled Onyx eyes. She told him not to wear his Sharingan on all the time or his eyes would get worse...so he listened surprisingly.

Sakura left the way she came poofing out of the Uchiha compound, home.

Naruto was pacing.

" SAKURAAAAAA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" He whined she rolled her eyes and let him hug her.

" Where have you been!?" He asked she ruffled his hair.

" I had something to take care of." She said.

He let her go.

" Something?" He asked she nodded.

" Are you hungry?" She asked changing the subject he nodded.

" RAMENNNNN!! TIMEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Naruto yelled rushing to the kitchen. Sakura chuckled.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sasuke finally awoke his blind fold off he scowled at His older brother who was sharping a Kunai.

" Ah..your awake." Itachi said not even looking to him.

" You TEME!!" He yelled Itachi looked to Sasuke.

" Watch your language Sasuke." Itachi said glaring at him. Sasuke frown.

" I hate you." Sasuke said Itachi smirked.

" I know that already." Itachi said.

" You love her don't you." Itachi asked it threw Sasuke off he blushed.

" No!! " He yelled..Itachi raised an Eyebrow.

" Really?.." Itachi asked smirking...Sasuke scowl at his older brother.

" I really will kill you..." Sasuke said Itachi chuckled.

" Sure..sure.." Itachi said amused...Sasuke shivered...He hated him he really did.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

" Sakura...I have a mission here for you. I leave the other two remembers up to you...retrieve a scroll from Stone...a treaty for our war with them. Leave tonight." Tsunade said as Sakura stood in front of her.

" yes lady Tsuande." Sakura said bowing.

" I will bring Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha..." Sakura said surprising Tsuande...but she nodded and Sakura poofed away.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

" Sakura-san?" Neji asked as she knocked on the Hyuga's door he answered.

" I'm here for Hinata for a mission." Sakura said...Neji moved aside to let Sakura in.

" Will it be a long mission?..." Neji asked as he lead her to Hinata's room.

" no.." She answered Neji nodded.

Neji left Sakura with Hinata saying he was going to train.

" Sakura-chan...A mission?.." Hinata asked after Sakura explained her reasons for being there.

Hinata let sakura into her room.

" I'm just working on a certain liquid weapon..its supposed to freeze the enemy in case their too strong or we need to retreat." Hinata said.

" but I haven't tested it out..." Hinata said Sakura nodded.

" you should bring it along... maybe you can test it out on a few rouges if we encounter any..." Sakura said making Hinata smile and nod.

" Tonight we leave so be ready by 6pm...at the gates..." Sakura said after explaining the mission to Hinata she nodded and Sakura got up to leave.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura appeared in Sasuke's room..Itachi blinked at her...

" Ah Cherry blossom..." Itachi said Sasuke scowl...

" The time has come...the mission is tonight." Sakura said...Itachi nodded.

" Until later cherry blossom." Itachi said she nodded.

Itachi suddenly graped her arm and pulled her into him he lay a kiss to her cheek. Sakura raised an eye brow at Itachi...

" Itachi don't tease your brother." Sakura said he smirked.

" how do you know I wasn't teasing you?" He asked she rolled her eyes.

" you do not like women."She said his eyes went wide.

Then he glared at her she chuckled.

" I do not like men Either Sa-ku-ra." He said rolling onyx eyes she shrugged.

" Could have fooled me..the way you and Kisame are all ways alone together..." Sakura said Itachi glared more.

" Your pushing you luck Cherry blossom." He said she grinned.

" So are you Weasel." He was surprised a moment then glared again...then poofed away she chuckled...Sasuke simply looked at her with-a-what-the-heck-was-that-look...

She smiled.

" your brother and I don't get along very well..." She said and untied his legs then hands and as promised returned his chakra. He slammed her to the ground.

" Your evil." he said she grinned.

" Very." she said he sigh and then got off her helping her up.

" I wouldn't have said any thing." He said she shrugged.

" Figured I have Itachi torment you...a while." Sasuke gave her a glare.

" oh please Sasuke glaring won't help as you can tell Itachi glares more then you...I'm immune to it." He frown.

" hn." He said..er..yeah.

" that too." She said he scowl.

" And that." He cursed.

" not that." Sasuke sigh...

" stop talking about him already!" Sasuke yelled she frown and pouted.

" Fine..." She said and walked to the door.

" get packed I'll be out side waiting. If you try to run I'll leave you here."Sakura said then walked out the bedroom door and then the house.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura looked back at Hinata who was behind her and in front of Sasuke.

" I see some Ninja ahead Sakura-chan." Hinata said Sakura nodded.

" Should we go around?...Or confront them?..." Sasuke asked...She smirked.

" Confront..." She said Sasuke frown.

" Be on guard Hinata-chan." Sakura said her voice worried.

They lept into the clearing waiting to be ambushed or something...

" Sakura Haruno...come with us..." Hinata went tense.

" And who might 'us' be?" Sakura asked on guard.

A Akatsuki cloak filled her vision.

" Sakura...Yeah..Just come..and we won't hurt your teammate's yeah." Deidara said she frown.

" Well then...Deidara...Just go away and I won't hurt your teammate's." He blushed as she smirked.

" Fine!...Yeah." Deidara said and jumped back...

And the battle began.

Sakura fought and Deidara leaving Hinata with Hindan...and Sasuke fought Itachi and Kisame.

" Sakura-chan! Sasuke-san..Get back!..." Hinata said leping into the air waiting until Sasuke and Sakura did the same throwing something to the ground below that erupted into a puff of black mist.

When it cleared...The Akatsuki just looked at them.

" What was that?..." Sasuke asked. Hinata sweat dropped.

" It was supposed to work." Hinata said Sakura sigh.

" Sakura-chan..we can't fight them much longer..." Hinata said she nodded.

" I'll try to make a distraction they want me right?..." Sakura asked Sasuke frown and Hinata did also.

" But Sakura you can't just give in to them." Hinata said shocked.

" look Hinata I'll escape don't worry about me just get the scroll and head back to Konoha...I'll be there with in a few months I promise." Hinata looked unsure but Sasuke agreed.

" Becareful Sakura-chan!" Hinata said. Sasuke gave her a look..she smirked as Hinata turned away.

Hinata and Sasuke ran and Sakura stayed waiting until they both were gone..and then got glomped by Deidara.

" Sakuraaaaa-chhhaaaannnn. Yeah.." He whined she shook her head.

" Deidara not yet..." Sasori said...she nodded.

Deidara picked her up and carried her off...she sigh.

" I'm kidnapping you Sakura-chan." Deidara said smiling..she rolled her eyes.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

" WHAT!! YOU LEFT HER?!" Yelled Tsuande. Sasuke and Hinata winced.

" Lady Hokage there was no way we could have lasted All the Akatsuki were there...It was the only way...She promised to be back..you know Sakura...shes very powerful..." Sasuke said Tsuande frown she didn't like it but Sasuke was right..she would keep her promise and Tsuande had faith in her.

" If she is not back in 3 months I'm sending Anbu after her." Tsuande said Sasuke and Hinata relaxed if only a bit.

' I hope she knows what shes doing...' Tsuande thought.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

" Konan your doing great...push..." Sakura said...

Hours later...

" Its a boy congratulation.." Sakura said handing The baby to its mother..who was exhausted.

Pein thanked Sakura alot. Sakura was very tired.

" I'll stay for a while...Pein to make sure the baby and konan are getting along well..." Sakura said pein nodded.

" Sakura-chan you can sleep with me in my room!...Yeah." Deidara said she laughed.

" Sure..sure." Deidara was alot like Naruto...except he wasn't like a brother to her.

Itachi frown, So did Sasori.

" Sakura..." Sasori said she looked at him.

" yes Sasori?..." She asked...he frown.

"...Nothing..." he said and walked away she frowned.

' Whats with him?...' She thought but followed the hyper Deidara to his room.

" Wheres Tobi?.." Sakura asked as she sat on Deidara's bed..Deidara scowl.

" China hopefuly..Yeah.." Deidara said She laughed.

" He's probley on a mission with Kakazu...yeah." Deidara said she nodded and lay back.

" Sakura-chan...Sleep tight..Yeah." Deidara said kissing her forehead she blushed slightly and nodded.

" you too Deidara-kun."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura awoke to a young voice...and someone bouncing on her.

" Sakuwa-chan!!.yeah..Wake up!...yeah." She opened her eyes slowly..groaning..light blue eyes met hers

" Deidara what are you doing get off..." Sakura said annoyed.

" SAKUWAAAAAAA PLWEZZEE Get uppp!! Yeah" Her eyes snapped open to Deidara on her stomach she paled...

Instead of the twenty year old she knew...Deidara was now sitting on her as a three year old. She opened her mouth but was to shocked to speak.

" What happened to you?..." she finally got the chance to ask.

" I woke up like whis...Yeah" Sakura sweat dropped.

Then she remembered something.

" It must have been Hinata's Weapon..she didn't freeze you guys she turned you into kids!..." Sakura yelled and grabbed Deidara..who wore nothing..she blushed sighing.

She serried around finding a few close pins and sheets..and securing it around his waist like a diaper. She then picked him up and ran out the door her mind was only on one thing she bust into Itachi's room.

Itachi sat there glaring at the mirror...he was...6 at most...she couldn't help it she laughed. He turned and glared at her he had on his clothes that he held up with his hands well the shirt any way...she set Deidara down and went to Itachi hugging him while trying to control her laughter...

" Itachi...Hahah...Your..Haha...so haha...Kawaii!!" Sakura said sweezing him he coughted and she set him down blushing.

" I hate you." He sounded so cute too! She hugged him again.

He sigh and just let her giving in.

" Sakura." She turned to the door to see a blushing Sasori who was clad in only a shirt as Itachi was...but he was 6 also. she wondered why Deidara was so young but figured it was because he was younger then them both.

" So kawaii..." she said as Sasori walked to her. She held out her hand he took it and she hugged him too.

" YOUR SO CUUTEEEEE" She said swezzing both Itachi and Sasori who sweat dropped.

" What happened to us?..." Sasori asked eyeing Deidara who was playing with the mouths in his hands giggling when they licked his fingers.

" Hinata's weapon...you remember that black mist. Instead of turning you to ice it turned you to kids..." Sakura said...and let Sasori and Itachi go so she could pick up Deidara...

" Okay now we have to check on Kisame and Hindan..." Sakura said taking Sasori's hand.

" Itachi stay close." She said Itachi glared at her.

" I may be in a six year old body but I'm still me." Itachi said. she smirked.

" And Why isn't Deidara?" Sakura asked.

" He always act like hes three." Sasori said she sweat dropped.

" I think hes just to young..." Sakura said Itachi nodded.

Sakura came to Kisame's room first. She knocked then opened it...

She frowned Kisame wasn't there. Then she saw water from under the bathroom door and her eyes went wide. She set Deidara on the floor with Itachi and said stay.

" Were not dogs." Itachi said, she ran to the bath room to find...

Kisame swimming in the bathtub as a 8 year old kid. He looked up at her.

" pervert!." He yelled. She paled.

" You moron get out and get some clothes on were going to find Hindan then Leader..." Sakura said her eye twitching from being called a pervert...when she went back to the main room Itachi was chuckling and Sasori was trying not to.

" pervert?..." Itachi asked she glared at him.

" Shut up kid." He glared back.

Kisame came out a few moments later in a shirt, she sigh. He didn't even dry off...she ignored it and picked up Deidara again who was playing with Sasori's hair this time.

" Kisame follow me please...Itachi you to.." She said taking Sasori's hand...then walking to Hindan's room...she knocked a annoyed 9 year old answered the door.

" What?!" He asked angry she sigh.

" Come on..." She said he grumbled but followed her as she walked to pein's room.

She kocked and pein answered doing a double take..he gaped at the kids.

" What the?...How did this happen?!" He asked looking to her.

" When We battled them Hinata threw something that was supposed to frezze them but as you see turned them into children instead." Sakura said...

Pein looked at Sakura.

" How long do you think it will last?..." He asked ,she shrugged.

" Hard to tell."She answered.

" Well...I give them to you then...to watch." Pein said sweat dropping as Deidara cuddled to Sakura biting her hair...she sweat dropped too.

" Don't eat that." Sakura said pulling her hair from Deidara's mouth he pouted with tears in his eyes...

She gave it back he smiled blushing and started to chew on it again.

" but I have to go back to Konoha in a few weeks." Sakura said.

" well then hope they change back by then." Pein said she paled...

This was going to be hell.

**End chapter 2:**

**lol...well there you go hope you like this chapter as you did the first maybe even more see I told you the Akatsuki come in!...Sakura's evil but arn't the kids sooo cute?! well lol...bai!**

**kyo**

**ps.you see that blue button?...click it! lol Review plezzz**


	3. It Begins with a Smirk

**I can be pretty Random I know that lol...Well hope you like this chapter it seems people like this alot. Well here's randomly Chapter 3!!**

**Disclaimer: Hum...oh what?...Oh..I don't own this Naruto you speak of.**

**Sasori: I Think Deidara is in Character.**

**Kyo: That's so mean.**

**Sasori: Yeah.**

**Kyo: Your doing a Deidara impression! (gasp)**

**Sasori: What the heck?!**

**Kyo: Not very good.**

**Sasori: I wasn't even trying!**

**Kyo: good thing cause it sucked!**

**Sasori:( glare)**

**Kyo: (evil grin)**

**ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYYYYY!!**

**Chapter 2 recap:**

_" Don't eat that." Sakura said pulling her hair from Deidara's mouth he pouted with tears in his eyes..._

_She gave it back he smiled blushing and started to chew on it again._

_" but I have to go back to Konoha in a few weeks." Sakura said._

_" well then hope they change back by then." Pein said she paled..._

_This was going to be hell._

**End chapter 2 recap:**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 3: It begins with a smirk.**

Sakura sigh as she bounced Deidara on her knee. He was one of the few children she had to watch.

Itachi and Sasori were doing who knew what in Deidara's room since she was not allowed in after Kisame called her a pervert and that annoying Itachi called her a pedophile if she came in. It was so wrong she felt disgusted about that word.

" Sakwra-channn yeah..." Deidara said looking up at her with wide blue eyes she frown he was so cute..it was hard not to hug him in that instant.

" Yes Deidara-chan?" She asked he blushed and raised his hands she frown what did he want?...

" Upp..yeah." He said if reading her mind. She sigh and picked him up.

" At least you love me Deidara-chan huh...The others hate me...am I that bad at baby sitting?..." She asked as he rubbed his cheek against her cheek.

" No yeah!...Your a gweat baby switter...yeah!" Deidara said she smiled he was so cute.

" Thank you Dei-chan." Sakura siad and kissed his cheek almost dropping him as she heard Itachi's voice.

"I knew you were a pedophile." Sakura gaped at him then glared at his innocent smirk yeah right like he could be innocent.

" Itachi Uchiha your such a bad kid." She said he glared at her.

" Your a pervert." Itachi said she blushed.

" Yeah so are you." She said back.

She finally got a chance to look the 6 year old over so that's what they were doing making clothes that fit them. Itachi had on a black shirt and pants. She sigh.

" you could have asked and I would have made them for you all." Sakura said.

Itachi shrugged.

" I rather not have you with Sasori when he changes your a pervert and he seems to like you." Itachi said she blushed then her eyes widened as a shoe came flying out nailing Itachi in the head he winced then glared behind him at her bed room.

When he turned away she frown he wouldn't face her.

She stood putting a sleeping Deidara on the blanket she sat next to and walked in front of the bed room kneiling in front of Itachi her eyes went wide.

Itachi glared at her with tears in the corners of his eyes. She blushed frowning.

" Are you alright?.." she asked he glared blushing she pulled him to her so he was on her lap he was about to say something when she rubbed the bump on his head he winced.

" That hurts woman!."Itachi said jerking away from her hand.

She shook her head and sent healing chakra to his bump it faded then disappeared so did the pain she kissed the spot Itachi was shocked his mom did that when he got hurt. He frowned.

being 6 was making him think about when he was six. He got his Sharingan then...His mom would be kind and his father would always make him do things other kids didn't even have to learn. He had to graduate the academy years before the others. He had to train every day leaning jutsu kids shouldn't even be able to until they were older...His mom tried to baby him but his father wouldn't let her...she would though behind his back.

Itachi was relaxed in Sakura's arms she frowned worried.

' Whats wrong with him?...he didn't even say anything...' Sakura thought. She felt Itachi suddenly tense and move away from her as if burnt.

" thank you." He said and walked back into the room.

Moments later she saw a Blurr of red and then was on the ground.

Sasori groaned blushing as he realized his face was planted into her squishy breasts. He sat up on her lap and she sat up also groaning and rubbing her head.

He was just bloody thrown out of the room. Sakura glared at the door bloody Uchiha throwing kids around.

" Are you alrigh-" She paused

" Oh my god Sasori YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!" Sakura said shocked as she used her own shirt to dab his nose he was blushing. Dang even if he was a kid the slightest sigh of her pale stomach made him swoon. Dag...

He blushed.

" I'm fine Sakura-chan." Sasori said she blushed.

" Are you sure?..Your nose-" He cut her off.

" It stopped thank you.." He said pulling back.

" Sorry." He said and stood she pulled him back down he gasp blushing.

He was so not useto this much human contact he just recently got a human fleshy body instead of his puppet one and all the emotions and touching was weird and uncomfortable to him and his stomach he felt sick when he was near the Medic, and he wasn't sure why he wasn't discussed by her he liked her, but he never really felt so weird around any one before it made him a bit scared.

" Sasori whats wrong?" She asked he blushed looking up to her.

" I'm just thinking how long this change will last." He lied so smoothly it scared himself.

" oh okay." Sakura said and patted his head.

" Well...I like your clothes I could have helped though Sasori." She said he blushed and looked away.

"Thank you Sakura...but its fine I'm useto making clothes." He said she nodded. He stood and walked back to her room shutting the door Kisame came out after a few minutes.

" hey perv...Were done but that kid should get some clothes too." Kisame said pointing at the sleeping Deidara on her lap she blushed at being called a perv a bit mad too.

Kisame wore all black shirt and shorts. She almost laughed.

" Yeah." She said and lifted Deidara.

She walked into Deidara's room Kisame following Hindan had his shirt off glaring at his bleeding fingers Guess He couldn't make his shirt very well.

She placed Deidara on his bed covering him then walked to Hindan he glared up at her she patted his head he glared.

" I'm not some freaking kid." He said she raised an eyes brow.

" yes you are." She said and pulled the cloth from him quickly making his shirt then grabbing his hands and healing them he groaned.

Her chakra felt so good.

He blushed but glared not thanking her as she handed him his shirt. She took more cloth blue and black and started making Deidara clothing. Itachi sat in the cornor of her room reading and Kisame was playing with something randomly. Sasori was no where to be seen after she looked around after finishing dressing Deidara in his knew clothes. He was out cold. She left him there telling Itachi to make sure he stayed there unharmed Itachi agreed only because he wasn't in the mood to argue.

She went looking for Sasori.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**In konoha...**

Tsunade groaned...She was getting fidgety...How long would it be for her to get back Sakura was like a daughter and Sakura was with the Akatsuki she could be dead!..or worse...Tsunade paled...

Shizune walked in with Tsunade sake the poor woman needed it more then ever and Shizune felt bad for taking ti away sao let her have it just this time...only because she also was worried about her sister like figure...Sakura...she missed her and hoped to kami she was okay.

Shizune handed Tsunade the bottle of Sake...

**Else where in Konoha...**

Naruto heard the door bell ring and ran to the door his face fell when it was only Sasuke.

" Come in..." Naruto said in a defeated voice...Sasuke sigh she had only been gone three days...gezzz.

" Dobe why are you still in Sakura's apartment?..." Sasuke asked he turned tear filled eyes to Sasuke.

" Cause my apartment is lonely!..." He yelled crying anime tears...Sauske sweat dropped.

" Dobe...get it together she'll be back..." Sasuke said rolling onyx eyes...Naruto turned his blue eyes to Sasuke...

" Really?..." Naruto asked hopefilled his voice...Sasuke nodded.

" Now Dobe..." But before Sasuke could continue he was being hugged...touched...and hugged...human contact...ewww...

Sasuke pushed Naruto away but he clung back to him...Sasuke looked down at Naruto with a look of horror he would never get him off...

" Sasuke-teme your not going to leave to are you?..." Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke with wide blue innocent eyes from his chest...Sasuke...winced...

" No..." Sasuke sigh he could understand why naruto was freaking out by god dang it why did it have to be him?...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Akatsuki base... **

"Sasoooorrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Sakura yelled in a almost panic she searched every where for the 6 year old...where could he be?!

Lets see what could a 6 year old want to do?..where would they be?...Suddenly she paused and sigh...realizing something.

" Just because hes in a 6 year old body doesn't mean he is 6 he should be fine...I just hope Hinata's weapon doesn't slowly make them act..the age there bodys are in..." Sakura murmured to her self..she heard a thump...Her eyes went wide following the notice as it happened seconds later again...then she found the kitchen...

She saw Sasori falling to the groun from the top cabnets she ran over catching him landing on her back.

When she opened her eyes Sasori was looking down at her...

" Sasori what the heck?!.." She asked sitting up rubbing her head...he was heavier then she thought.

" I was getting a cookie..for Deidara when he wakes up..." Sasori said...Blushing..she ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek making the poor kid blush more.

" Ah thank you Sasori but I could have helped you you could have told me where you were going you worried me." Sakura said to the Red haired boy.

" sorry Sakura.." He said she blushed how cute was he?...She hugged him...

He sweat dropped but let her...at least he was getting attention from the woman of his affections now...

He wasn't getting a cookie for Deidara he was trying to get his Kunai that Sakura took from them all since they were kids...

He wanted to get That little pest away from Sakura so she would pay attention to him...She was always holding Deidara and ..it was so annoying It was always Deidara...

Deidara was the one she stayed with when she stayed at the Base...he was the one she hug out with the one that got to train with her...sleep with her..Not like that he hoped...but..he was finally going to get Sakura to himself but how now that Deidara actually needed her to watch him...

He was..then Sasori smirked...Deidara didn't need Sakura...he just needed some on to watch him...and he would be the one to do it..so that Sakura couldn't baby him..he would have Deidara so that he wouldn't be with Sakura..but the problem was neither would he none the less it was better then Deidara being so close to her.

" Sasori we should get back to the others...I don't trust Itachi with poor Deidara...he could kill him for All I know..just the thought of that made Sakura grab Sasori's hand and run back to Deidara's room.

" SAKURAAA TOO FASTTT!!" Sasori yelled as he tripped...she stopped as he fell and healed his cut to the knee. She then picked him up. Sasori blushed and she ran a bit slower to her room Sasori in her arms...he wasn't that heavy how nice.

Sakura kicked Deidara's door in and looked to the seemingly innocent children in the room they were all smiling up at her...she sweat dropped...

" What did you all do?.." She asked slowly looking around the room...it seemed normal.

" Nothing..." Itachi said she paled...where was Deidara?!

She was about to ask when she heard a tiny voice...

" Sakuwa-chan!! Yeah Hewp!! Yeah!!" She paled and looked around the room then to the rocking trunk in the far corner of the room. She set Sasori on the bed then she ran over and used her Chakra to bust the lock on the trunk in sat a crying Deidara covered in the clay he was sitting in.

She picked him up tears in her own eyes as she dusted him off well tryed the clay was hard to get off...it stuck to him...Deidar hugged her crying into her chest she winced...then she turned around faceing the three kids..Itachi, Kisame and Hindan... Sasori winced when he saw her jade tear filled eyes...and her angry expression...

" You put him in a locked TRUNK!!" She asked/ yelled...all three winced even Sasori did.

" No...He was playing in the clay and fell in..." Itachi said..he was such a lier...she was about to kill the three children when Sasori spoke.

" You think we'll believe that?..It was locked it doesn't lock by itself..." Sakura almost thanked Sasori..Man him and Itachi didn't get along very well did they and here she thought it was only Deidara Itachi didn't get along with...

" It locked on its own..." Kisame said she glared at him he shut up...

" Why the heck did you push him into a trunk then lock it?!" Sakura asked setting Deidara beside Sasori who tryed to get some of the clay off...even if Sasori didn't like Deidara for getting close to Sakura. He wasn't about to be mean, then it would ruin his chances with Sakura...and so he was going to have to be nice to the bratt...

Sakura had stomped up to the three children one of six..one of eight and one of Nine...

" You little..." She paused knelt and hit Kisame and Hindan over the head they glared at her but winced when she gave them a treating look.

" Sit...and don't get up or talk..." She said then turned to Itachi she grabbed his hand and walked out of the room slamming Deidara's door.

" What is wrong with you!? YOU PUT HIM IN A LOCKED TRUNK FULL OF CLAY!! HE COULD HAVE DIED I SAID WATCH HIM!!" Sakura yelled making Itachi wince.

" He's fine." Itachi said she slaped him...he gave her wide eyes she just slaped him he touched his cheek not sure if he understood right..did she really just slap him?...HE looked up to her angry tear filled jade eyes.

" Can you not do one little thing for me?.." She asked he frown.

" Go to your room." She said pointing in the direction of his room..he frowned...She was sending him to his room and she just slapped him..what was this world coming to?!

" Fine..." he said and walked to his room angry. How dare she, he never got slaped even by his mom...or dad...never had he been slaped before..as a child or adult.

Sakura walked back into Deidara' room to see wide eyes from Kisame and Hindan...

" You killed him!!' they yelled at the same time she frowned...what the heck?...

" No I didn't I sent him to his room." Sakura siad and walked to Deidara and Sasori who sat on the bed..Sasori trying his best to get the annoying clay from the still crying three year old..she thanked Sasori and told him to watch Hindan and Kisame. She carried Deidara to his bathroom..Sasori looked at her with Wide eyes...

" Wait Sakura..I think it would be better If I..-" She looked back at a wide eyed Sasori.

" No I will do it thank you any way Sasori." She said and shut the bathroom door. Hindan and Kisiame looked at each other then Sasori.

" Do you think there dating?..." Hindan asked Sasori who tensed and looked at the nine year old...

" No Why?..." Kisame asked.

" Well...Have you ever noticed how she always agrees to sleep in his room...I walked in here once and they sleep in the same bed..I mean they look close plus don't you think Deidara is really protective of her since he always beats every one to ask her to stay with them in there room and or train or anything with her...I'm not sure it they are or not it just seems like it to me..." Hindan said.

Sasori paled he knew that but were they together?...she seemed protective of Deidara too even going so far as to slap Uchiha Itachi and yell at and send him to his room...That's like signing your death certificate.

" Hum your right maybe... I think Deidara likes her...but I don't know if she likes him back. I know their friends that's what Itachi said." Kisame said and at the same time.

" Why is Itachi talking about Sakura?..." Hindan and Saosri asked together then looked at each other then Kisame...

" Don't know...He talks about her alot...I though he liked her but he said he hated her..."Kisame said shrugging.

Sasori paled...just great...

They heard a giggle Sakura's giggle...Sasori paled.

Sasori pressed his ear to the wall...

' Haha Deidara...hold still...' He heard...

' Sakuwa-chan..yeah!..' He heard Deidara...this was tourcher

" Sasori come in here and finish helping Deidara..." Sakura called as she did she waited for Sasori who walked in finding a soaked Sakura and a grinning Deidara of three in the bathroom..Sasori sweat dropped.

Sakura stood.

" thank you...I need to check on Itachi make sure he didn't get loose." Sakura said walking out...It sounded like he was a dog...

Sasori looked at Deidara who frowned...

" Sasowi-donnwa...Yeah..." Deidara said Sasori sigh how annoying.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura walked to Itachi's room where she found him on his bed looking at the ceiling...she sorta felt bad when she saw the crimson on his cheek..she didn't think she slapped him that hard...

Itachi refused to look at her as she came in.

She walked in and sat on his bed bedside him.

" I'm sorry I didn 't mean to slap you that hard..." Sakura said reaching to heal his cheek but before she could touch him he turned his head...she winced.

" Don't touch me..." He said in a cold tone...She winced again...

" Itachi..." She started.

" He really did fall in...Kisame and Hindan thought it would be funny to see the look on your face when you thought we lost him...they just wanted attention...you seem to give Deidara alot of it...It really did lock on its own...We tried to get him out but we couldn't our Chakra isn't that strong if we tryed our Jutsu's as kids we would get hurt...The trunk locks with Chakra." Itachi said not looking at her...now she really felt bad...

" Itachi..." She started he looked at her with crimson eyes...her eyes widened...Sharingan...

" You could have said so.." She said...he tisked scowling.

" I shouldn't have to tell you if you calmed down you would have realized the Trunk was laced with Chakra." Itachi said she frowned...

Letting her hand levitate just off his cheek sending her green soft chakra into his cheek..he almost groaned...her Chakra felt great..anytime he got hurt he would rush to her..even though he didn't get hurt much he was tempted to purposely get hurt just to get healed by her...her Chakra was like a drug addicting...

" I'm sorry..." Sakura apoligized...again.

Itachi rolled his eyes shutting the Sharingan off.

" Just go check on the kids..." He said she frown and stood he stood after her walking with her back to Deidara's room she was glad he wasn't mad at her anymore...but she still felt bad...he was right she should have known ...

She was just very mad at the time...

" your a kid too..." She said simply he glared at her and just like that he hated her again she sigh but smiled ruffling his hair...

" Don't do that!...When I get back to my normal age I'll kill you very painfully!..." He yelled she laughed...

" I'd like to see you try weasel. " She teased he glared and ran after her as she took of to Deidara's room. She let Itachi tackled her leg cause it was hilarious...

She fell to the floor right in front of Deidara's room trying to control her laughter but it couldn't be helped Itachi sat on her stomach / Lap glaring...she was just really amused...

Sasori opened the door with Deidara holding onto his hand and Sasori's eyes twitching his arm that was connected to Deidara's at the hands was twitching badly like it was shaking it took her a moment but she understood why and laughed...

Deidara's mouths in his palms was licking Sasori's hands..how funny...

Itachi smirked as he realized too why Sasori had such a look on his face...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**End Chapter 3:**

**Haha This was shorter then the others i think but its funny right?...haha poor Itachi..that was a sad part but it was funny to think about poor Sasori's face haha...this chapter was sorta boreing as you can tell haha but I hope you liked it...**

**kyo**

**Ps... See the blue button...press it...I'll give you pie..**


	4. Why Do I Have To!

**Yo I should update my others before this but I'm lazy..so sad I know I'm so pleased with all the reviews I got on this story I'm glad you all Like it so much yes they are very cute and I hope you will all continue to read and review cause you get special treats like pie and cookies when you do I'll throw in Pocky from time to time haha...I'd like to thank Miri my rival who is sad at the moment but I hope will cheer up!...and Taka-chan who is a good friend and is always reviewing my story's thank you both and all you reviewers you make me happy guys! (tears for you all)**

**On another note...: I spelled Hidan's name wrong all threw the story...(tears) SO sorry Hidan will you ever forgive me!?...**

**Hidan: Sure...what ever.**

**Kyo: (grin) Yippe!**

**Note: We've hit over 1000 hits great job thank you all for reading my story you rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it Sadly...I did draw Itachi today though haha...**

**Kisame: you drew Itachi?...thats a hoot.**

**Kyo: How rude kisame...I'd like you to know I am a fine artist..**

**Kisame: a fine artist in your dreams!**

**Kyo:(glare...) **

**Kisame: (chuckle) I'm immune to glares. Itachi gives me one every time I see him.**

**Kyo: Its his way of saying he hates you...**

**Kisame: (tears) really?! Gah Itachi why!!**

**Kyo: (evil grin) Well Itachi told me that he disliked you since you smelled like sushi!**

**Kisame:(Tears) How mean ITACHIIIII!!**

**Kyo:(smirk)**

**Kisame:(runs away to Itachi)**

**Kyo: How sad...(laugh)**

**ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYYYYYY!!**

**Chapter 3 recap:**

_Sasori opened the door with Deidara holding onto his hand and Sasori's eyes twitching his arm that was connected to Deidara's at the hands was twitching badly like it was shaking it took her a moment but she understood why and laughed..._

_Deidara's mouths in his palms was licking Sasori's hands..how funny..._

_Itachi smirked as he realized too why Sasori had such a look on his face..._

**End Chapter 3 recap:**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 4: Why do I have to?!...**

Sakura smiled at the baby she held in her arms..Konan and Pein's son.

" Hes doing great so are you Konan I am very glad nothing is wrong..." Sakura said as she handed the baby back to his mother.

" How is your babysitting going?.." Konan teased Sakura paled.

" I never want to have kids...unless its Deidara hes adorable haha..." Sakura said smiling.

Konan smiled at the pink haired woman.

" Sakura don't let them walk all over you alright?..." Konan said she smiled and nodded leaving Konan to find Pein and let him back to his wife and son.

Deidara's room is where she kept all the kids and thats where she found Pein.

" Pein-sama you can go back to konan no-" Sakura paused then smiled...and then laughed Pein glared at her.

" I'll kill them..." Pein said..Sakura walked in trying to surpress a laugh as she untied him from the chair.

" Okay Pein-sama how did this happen?..." Sakura asked smiling softly in amusement he growled standing streching his arms.

" They decided Hide and seek would be a fun game and that it wasn't fair since I was leader and bigger so they tied me up...and never came back..." Pein said annoyed..Sakura shook her head.

" Such a pain.." Sakura said looking to Pein with a smile...

" thanks for watching them Pein-sama..." Sakura said Pein laughted.

" Your well come Sakura...thank you for watching them I don't know what I would do...I hate them as adults I hate them more as children." Sakura smiled again and let Pein get back to his new son and his wife while she went to Itachi's room to find all the kids including Sasori who held Deidara who was fast asleep...so cute.

" Sakura..." Itachi said She looked at him surpirsed snaping her head to the boy.

" Yes Itachi?.." She asked.

" pervert stop starring...at Deidara and Sasori...pedophile..." She twitched...

" Itachi...say it again and I'm chaining you to the bed this time!..." Sakura warned Itachi twitched heck no he wasn't getting chained like his little brother was...well Sasuke's older at the moment so would it be his older brother how nice...haha...

" I wasn't stareing they just look cute.." Sakura said in a mater of fact tone.

Sasori blushed.

" So...Since its almost bed time..you guys need a bath!..." Sakura said.

Kisame grinned.

Hidan looked annoyed.

Itachi frown.

Sasori blushed then paled.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Itachi and Sasori just looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

" Okay say it again..." Itachi said just to make sure they heard her right.

" You and Sasori will take a bath together so I know you won't drown or anything like that unless of course you would like to have be watch you take a bath.." Sakura said Sasori and Itachi sweat dropped yep they heard her right.

" Sakura we are not children in mind. we will not drown...and if we did it would be puropusly." Itachi said She rolled her jade eyes.

" Just do it or I will sponge bath you." Sakura threatened Sasori raised his hand Itachi hit him upside the head.

" no pervert." He whispered to the Red head. Sasori frown.

" Fine we will." Itachi said defeated.

" but your such a perverted woman." Itachi pointed out she grinned smiling.

" Yeah." She said...twitching could be seen faintly by her right eye.

She walked out and smiled at Hidan.

" your After them..." She said he paled if possible.

" I an't freaking taking a bath with any body." He said she smiled.

" no need your nine you'll be fine same goes for Kisame..." Sakura said smiling as she sat on Deidara's bed.

" And Deidara?..." Hidan and Kisame asked at the same time.

" He can take a bath with me." Sakura heard Itachi and Sasori fall/slip then curse.

"Are you okay?!" She yelled they both yelled back a 'yes' and 'don't even dare enter' from Itachi.

" Eh he maybe in that body Sakura but I'm sure he'll remember every thing..." Kisame said she smiled a small blush on her face.

" Don't worry...I don't mind..Deidara is my best friend...plus hes harmless as a three year old and a twenty year old I trust him completely." Sakura said...Kisame thought she was a moron and Hidan just figured she was joking...

" Your serous?..." Hidan asked with confused eyes she frowned.

" Yes why wouldn't I be?..." Sakura asked.

" Hes still a man Sakura...He may not try something now or later but he will...hes a guy after all..." Hidan said. She blushed. wow he spoke more then a few words to her.

" I understand I don't mind." She said and waved it off.

" You don't mind if he does something to you?..." Kisame asked she shook her head.

" Why not?..." Sakura said.

" I'm single not like anyone else has asked me out or anything Deidara's the closest thing to a boyfriend that I've ever had..." Sakura said making Hidan and Kisame frown then look at each other...

Suddenly the door to the bath room bust open and a 6 year old Itachi in a towel and a 6 year old Sasori in a towel walked out glaring at each other she smiled faintly.

" Hidan your turn." She said he nodded and walked into the steamy bathroom (lol)

" So you wouldn't mind Deidara touching you in a un friend like fashion?.." Itachi asked she frowned and shrugged.

" He never tired but I guess I wouldn't mind...I've never been on a date or had a boyfriend so...I don't know how to treat Deidara other then friend..."Sakura said making Sasori frown.

" He could take advangate of you and you wouldn't even realize it..." Sasori said she sigh.

" He hasn't I think I would know if something like that would happen...I love Deidara...I love you all...well...Kisame you annoy the heck out of me..Itachi...welll...were enemy's...but still your all close to me even if I'm a bit closer to one then you all it doesn't matter I like you all the same." Sakura said and kissed Sasori's forehead he blushed and looked up at her.

" You two get changed...k?.." Sakura said smiling they nodded...All confused...Did she just say she loved them all?...weird...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**In Konoha...**

Sasuke twitched...

Naruto cuddled...

Sasuke sigh deeply...

Naruto cuddled...

Sasuke frown...

Naruto cuddled...

Sasuke scowl...

Naruto cuddled...

Sasuke cursed...

Naruto cuddled.

" GET OFF ME!!" Sasuke yelled trying to push Naruto out of his bed...

Naruto had not let go of Sasuke for three days and I mean never let go not even to pee or shower yeah to shower...

Naruto was afraid Sasuke would leave again and wasn't taking the chance...Even after Sasuke promised not to leave Konoha he still hasn't let go...Tsuande had though it was a good Idea to keep and eye on Sasuke but it was driving Sasuke insane!...

" I don't want you to leave." Naruto said hugging his arm...

" Dobe..I'm not leaving again...I promise just get off...please!..." Yes Sasuke said please...I think he was loosing it...

Naruto looked up to Sasuke...

" But..." Naruto started...

" Naruto..I promise i will not leave okay?...now will you please just leave me alone?.." Sasuke asked...Naruto winced then sigh and let go of Sasuke's arm with great difficulty...then stood..he blushed..

" Sorry Sasuke I must seem like a really phsyco I mean holding on to you like that...sorry." Naruto said his face burning as he recalled what he did...

" Just don't ever do it again or mention it to anyone ever..." Sasuke said..Naruto winced but nodded.

Naruto just didn't want Sasuke to leave Sakura was gone now kidnapped...and he was alone again and he felt like Sasuke would leave him..he was scared of being alone again Kakashi was never around since he had so many missions lately...and..the rookie 12 was busy with there own lives and missions...and team 7 was no more..Naruto felt lonely..and Sakura was gone..he was scared...

He just prayed Sakura would come back and be okay he prayed and hoped...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Akatsuki base...a few days later...**

" Pein-sama...it has been a week I have 1 more week before i have to return to Konoha...and They have still not returned to normal what...do you want me to do if they don't by then...I have to go back..." Sakura said her voice uneven and unsure..Pein sigh...truthful he had no clue either.

" Its not possible to return to Konoha and find a cure from the Hyuga who caused this problem?...Maybe you can discreetly take them back with you...Tobi and Zetsu won't return for a while..the mission turned sour and they had to withdraw ut they won't return for a month or more..." Pein said..Sakura winced.

" I could return...to try to find a cure..but...I don't know if I could...Discreetly hide them or not...they look like them selves..Pein..Kisame is blue..Deidara's hair and mouths in his hands...Itachi..looks like Itachi...Sasori...has red hair...he looks like him too...and Hidan...well has silver hair and he looks exactly the same just smaller...I might be able to put a jutsu on them to disguise them but...How would I explain 5 kids coming back with me after I escaped from Akatsuki?...it would be too...well you know..." Sakura said...

Pein sigh she was right but...

" They can't stay here..and neither can you...unless you betray your village and we still need you to be a spy..but if all else fails we may have to go that direction...I'll think it over more...for now just keep watching them..and maybe it will just wear off...but if not by the time you leave well think of something..." Pein said not really sounding too sure...Sakura sigh it was all they could really do for now..but she didn't have to like it...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Itachi was bored..Sakura wouldn't give them Weapons..and he had no clue where she put them...he couldn't even train...he settled for playing cards with Hidan and Kisame...

Sakura walked in..and found her way to Sasori and Deidara...Deidara who well..it looked like was getting read to by his 'Donna...' Sasori.

Sakura sat beside them...

" You guys may have to go to konoha with me...in a disguise...If you don't go back to normal in 2 weeks you'll have to come back with me...and I'll have to find a cure to this...but you guys need to behave and ...please...don't cause trouble for me...if it comes to that." Sakura said..Itachi nodded understanding actually he had been thinking about just that also...Sasori sigh and nodded...it wouldn't be easy but he understood he knew they wouldn't go back to normal...it was just a feeling but a strong one...

Kisame and Hidan just sorta looked at her then nodded and went back to their game...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Itachi slept in his own room not wanting the human contact. Kisame had no problem sleeping in Deidara's room on the floor Sasori slept to Sakura's left while she cuddled with the three year old to her right in his own bed...Deidara had fallen asleep a few hours ago...Hidan just slept on the floor near the corner of the room.

Sakura looked around for Itachi she scowl that bratt had went to his room when she told him to stay with her...she slid from Sasori and Deidara out of bed and the room snaking to Itachi's room where she found him sleeping...

She frowned...he looked so cute btu she saw that he was tired considering he didn't wake when she entered the room.

She walked to him kneeling at the side of his bed so she could brush his unbound hair out of his closed eyes...she sent chakra into his head...and healed some of his eyes she already healed them but needed to regularly since he used them often enough...

She leaned down closer..and sigh as she kissed his forhead...

" your a pain Itachi." She said and caressed his cheek before pulling the covers over him then walking out his door setting a few traps for intrudes none that would harm Itachi unless he was stupid enough to trip them...witch he wasn't.

She sigh walking back to Deidara's room and finding Deidara with tears in his eyes she rushed over...

" Whats wrong Dei-chan?..." She asked he looked up at her with wide blue eyes that were filled with crystal tears...

" Sakuwa-chan weft me...Yeah.." Deidara said she blushed and kissed his cheek and wiped his tears.

" Don't worry Deidara..I will never leave you Cause your my best friend." Sakura said ruffling his blond hair that she had taken down so it lay almost past his butt.

" Does Sakuwa-chan wove me?..Yeah" Deidara asked she frown the smiled and hissed his nose softly.

"Of course I love you Dei-chan!" She said he grinned and stood kissing her lips gently she blushed...

"I wove Sakuwa-chan too! Yeah..." Deidara said and hugged her waist, so his face was in her stomach and his body on her lap...

" I wove Sakuwa-chan more then anything! Yeah!" Deidara said but it was muffled by her shirt.

She blushed and smiled...

" I love Deidara more then anything too..." She said chuckling...

" now lets go back to bed Dei-chan k?..." She asked he nodded against her stomach and she pulled him up so he was face to face with her she kissed his forehead and layed him next to Sasori then wrapped and arm around Sasori's waist and Deidara hugged her like she were a huge teddy bear...(kawaii!)

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

" What was she thinking?..." Itachi mumbled rubbing his forehead a small blush on his cheeks...

" Does she not understand that we are still our real ages just stuck in these body's yet she does these things?...is she not all there or what?..." Itachi said aloud cursing her...then sighing he couldn't say anything though...Truth be told he loved getting this attention he never had it in childhood..and Sakura was like a mother to him sad as it sounded...she was...and he although seemingly hated it..he secretly loved to be treated like a child...he loved to feel her love...even if they hated each other as adults he couldn't help but think how great a mother she would be...

A mother for his...no..he paused...that was out of no where...he killed his clan..but...he could rebuild a better one right?...no he was in a S-class origination there is no room for children..he sweat dropped...that was so ironic..plus leader has a son now...so does that mean that once the goal is complete he would be free?

He could start a family but he never really thought about it until the cherry blossom showed him...how good she is with children...well Deidara...He paled...Deidara and Sasori and Naruto and Sasuke and half of the country loved that girl..who was he to claim her?...he had no right...plus its not like he loved her he just like her around yeah...liked her around...

how in denial could he be really now?...He sigh he gave up thinking and went back to sleep sighing he hoped that this curse of being a kid again would hurry up and wear off but at the same time wished it would last forever that way...Sakura could take care of him...and he would get the love and care he never really got a s a child...because of the expectations of him...he would get Sakura more too...maybe she would stay with Akatsuki?...he doubted it that was stupid why would she stay when she has a village and a normal life to get back to a top medic nin...

In ANBU, she was a high ranked Ninja in her village why come with Akatsuki just to give it all up and be hunted for the rest of your life?...He thought that as he finally let himself fall into a dreamless slumber..or so it seemed at first...(dun dun dun)

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A startled yell woke Sakura.

She gasp blinking awake jerking up..waking Sasori and Deidara...Kisame and Hidan were woke from the scream er yell too... she nodded to Kisame and Hidan to watch Sasori and Deidara as she ran to Itachi's room.

She frown...Itachi had a Kunai in his arm not deep thank god but...just enough to make her gasp...Itachi was glaring at it with tear filled eyes...she frown even more.

" What happened exactly Itachi I was sure you would know where I set the traps I just reset your own...You shouldn't have got hurt...unless you rushed from the room...Are you okay?..." she asked yanking the Kunai from his bleeding arm and watching him hiss in pain and his face show the raw emotion he felt..she caressed his wound with her light colored Chakra...he blushed...

" I had a bad dream..." He said almost too quiet for her to hear she looked at him mid-healing...

" A bad dream?..." She asked she wasn't about to ask if S-classed criminals had bad dreams, but he was 6 at the moment and maybe being that age affected him she would never know what lay in the mind of Itachi Uchiha no one ever would.

But the thought of Itachi crying over a dream let alone anything...made her curious what was the dream about to cause the Uchiha Itachi to cry?...

" What was it about?..." She asked after healing his arm good as new he frowned and looked up to her his tears gone.

" My clan..." She frowned and nodded...Of course Itachi would have dreams about that night who wouldn't? she wondered if he had a bad conscious for killing his family...

" Ah..." She said simply...no need to ask he sigh...

' It wasn't about that clan it was about the one I want...er thought about rebuilding...I realize how Sasuke felt...But it was my children being killed and my wife...It hurt more then I realized it would...I will never regret killing my clan...I only regret how Sasuke turned out.' Itachi thought to himself. Sakura checked him for anymore injury's...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura looked over to Itachi he was in the corror of the room reading at the desk...It had been a total of a week since the Akatsuki turned to there child selves.

Sakura wasn't sure what she was going to do to tell you the truth. She had just two more weeks before she had to return to konoha...if she didn't they would send a team of ANBU after her..she didn't want any of her boys to get hurt...including her friends from ANBU if they fought...she wouldn't know what to do...help Akatsuki or Konoha??

Well konoha was her village if she helped Akatsuki in front of the ANBU she would be a traitor so...She couldn't help Akatsuki unless it was an emergency..she had to spy...on konoha for Pein-sama but she still loved her village she had nothing going for her there though and at Akatsuki she had people how needed her for her not because of what she could do..and Deidara needed her friendship...and they were her family..Sasuke and Naruto were her only family in Konoha every one else was busy even kakashi...She winced..she loves Akatsuki but she misses the old days with her friends when team 7 was still around but it all changed when Sasuke went off with Orochimaru...then team 7 was never the same...and neither was she.

Her bonds with Naruto and kakashi became stronger but then kakashi was dealt missions left and right and she only saw him when he was in the hospital needing patched up after a mission then when she healed him it was off again to another mission...Naruto was training all the time and she was too she busied her self with work at the hospital and missions so she wouldn't feel the loneliness and the depression she knew she would when she was all alone in her house with out something to do reality would weigh down on her...

But after a while of doind the same thing every day seeing the same people wearing herself down every night and day..she was sick of it...then one day she was on a mission finally and was comforted by leader..Pein and Konan...

Pein asked if she would like to get away become a member of Akatsuki at first she refused and they went away but then every mission she had...another Akatsuki member would ask her to join..even Itachi asked her to..well he more or less said join and she said no so he shrugged and left...but Deidara and Sasori were the ones who actually reached her.

She finally gave in to them..she followed the two...and ended up as a spy and Medic of Akatsuki she was sent on few missions she couldn't risk being seen in the Akatsuki uniform since she was a spy still in Konoha.

but a few weeks after she joined Akatsuki Sasuke came back...at first she isolated herself not getting even ten feet to him but then he started asking Naruto to sparr and eventually her...it suprised her but after a while he was like a little brother needing her. She knew Sasuke liked her but she didn't want to hurt him truthfully...if she got in a relationship with Sasuke she would be just like Itachi..she didn't want to hurt him even if he broke her...

She wasn't cruel...she would never hurt Sasuke like Itachi..she teased him but she wouldn't kill him inside...Itachi did enough...

Sakura and Itachi never really got along when she joined Akatsuki they sparred when told to or had noone else to sparr with but she wouldn't ever go easy on her and vice versa he saw her as a equal opponent after a while but still the didn't talk more then needed.

Sakura blamed Itachi for Sasuke current state..but Itachi was Itachi...she wasn't going to kill him..she could...but she wouldn't...she didn't like him but he was no problem to her..she sigh...

lately she was starting to feel close to Itachi..like she did to Sasuke..friends but she didn't think anymore of it..truthfully after Sasuke broke her heart she tired not to get into any relationships even when asked she refused...Sakura never wanted to feel love like she did for Sasuke again because in her mind...it was reserved..not for Sasuke but for someone who would never break her heart...she still hated Sasuke for what he did but she wouldn't ever tell him he was still like a child to her not knowing right from wrong not knowing how to use his emotions that he never let show never understood Sasuke was still like a child to her and she was slowly realizing So was Itachi.

She knew from Tsunade that Itachi was a prodigy... and his parents treated him more as an adult..the clan used him as a weapon and Itachi never really got to Be a child..he was sent on missions left and right when the other children his age was playing ninja...he was Anbu when the other kids where having party's and saying girls had cooties...Itachi never got to experance those things and she felt bad for him...

how hard it must have been for him...no wonder he snapped..killing all his clan. She didn't blame him she actually understood his reasons...she once believed he was insane and a Sadist maybe he was in some aspects but she understood why he acted as he did today she understood and she wanted to help him..give him the childhood he never had now...only if he would let her help him...

" Sakura." She snaped her eyes to Hidan who was in her face blinking she raised an eye brow.

" Yes?.." She asked he looked taken back then pointed to Deidara who was crying on her lap.

" Oh!..." She said rocking him..he instenly calmed down.

" hes been crying for almost fifteen minutes now crying about Sakura-chan won't listen to me...and shes broken something like that." Kisame said Sakura blushed.

" What were you thinking so intently on??.." Kisame asked.

" Itachi." She said so bluntly she heard a choke...Sasori looked shocked but Itachi was the one who looked at her a small blush on his face.

" What??" he asked she blushed as if realizing what she just said..and what it sounded like.

" No not like that...silly children..I was just thinking back when I met all you guys..and then I was thinking about Itachi and his past..hes been moping for a few days now.." Sakura said ..Itachi growled angrily. Sakura grinned waving her hand to him.

" You were..." She said Itachi rolled his eyes.

" What ever.." He said huffing and turning back to his book..Sasori was starring at her..she blushed.

" What??.." She asked he pouted and ploped beside her.

" Think about me too." He said quietly she grinned ruffling his hair.

" of course can't forget you..or Deidara..Kisame and Hidan too..." She said Sasori sweat dropped...

' I don't think shes getting it.' Hidan and kisame thought sweat dropping.

' blast' Sasori thought...

' dense' Itachi thought.

' I wove Sakuwa-chan!! Yeah!' Deidara thought grinning.( lol had to add that)

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**End chapter 4:**

**Gah sorry it took so long guys I hope you liked this gezz took me forever to finish this I just couldn't think of anything good to write so I hope you guys really enjoyed this one I have no clue when I will be inspired to write another chapter I'm kinda not in the mood to write recently but I finished this for all my fans of this story thank you all guys! The next chapter might have a time skip to konoha...maybe...tell me if you think it should or if you just want me to continue at Akatsuki base...Thankx!**

**kyo**

**Ps. hit the little blue button and I'll give you Cake any flavor thought I like ice cream cake the best **


	5. What the Heck are you Doing?

**Yo this is chapter 5 I hope you guys like this...gezz no inspiration at all...lol So I'm winging this literaly...well enjoy this thrown together chapter **

**Note: you guys are so nice to kyo you review so much. I wasn't sure what to do with all the reviews I got for last chapter!! keep it up guys I love you all! Hope you liked the cake!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own Cake **

**Hidan: Cake?? I want some...**

**Kyo: nope no cake for you Sakura has to deal with you don't want to give you sugar... heaven forbid.**

**Hidan: (pouts)**

**Kyo: (grin) Won't work on me buddy.**

**Hidan: dang it!...(light bulb over head...grinn)**

**Hidan:( Runs out of the room and comes back with Deidara..)**

**Kyo: (??)**

**Deidara: Kyo-kun!!**

**Kyo: DEIDARA-CHAN! SOOOO CUTTEEE!!**

**Hidan: (sweat drop)**

**Deidara: Can I have cake too Kyo-kun??( big puppy eyes.)**

**Kyo: of course!! ( Gai pose)**

**Hidan and Deidara: (sweat drop)**

**Kyo: So cute!! **

**ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!**

**Chapter 4 recap:**

_" No not like that...silly children..I was just thinking back when I met all you guys..and then I was thinking about Itachi and his past..hes been moping for a few days now.." Sakura said ..Itachi growled angrily. Sakura grinned waving her hand to him._

_" You were..." She said Itachi rolled his eyes._

_" What ever.." He said huffing and turning back to his book..Sasori was starring at her..she blushed._

_" What??.." She asked he pouted and ploped beside her._

_" Think about me too." He said quietly she grinned ruffling his hair._

_" of course can't forget you..or Deidara..Kisame and Hidan too..." She said Sasori sweat dropped..._

_' I don't think shes getting it.' Hidan and kisame thought sweat dropping._

_' blast' Sasori thought..._

_' dense' Itachi thought._

_' I wove Sakuwa-chan!! Yeah!' Deidara thought grinning.( lol had to add that)_

**End chapter 4 recap:**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 5: What the heck are you doing??**

Sakura made lunch for the 5 mini- Akatsuki, Pein and Konan.

Itachi wanted waffles...witch cause every one to break out in the do you like waffles song! just kidding.(who eats waffles in the after noon anyway?? ME!! lol sorry)

Deidara wanted pizza...

Hidan wanted rice and curry...

Kisame wanted meat...just meat.

Sasori wanted Sakura...lol...

Pein wanted chicken and rice...

Konan wanted beef ramen...(??)

Sakura wanted a chief.

By the time she got every ones food made she had collapsed in a chair and ate Some of Itachi's waffles...Itachi didn't say a word...but..he didn't look to happy to share his food...

" You have one week and two days left Sakura..." Pein said about when she had to return to konoha...yes it had been two weeks since they Akatsuki mini's turned to Children...well almost two weeks just about..witch meant it would be a month, in a week and two days and she had to return by then..witch didn't sound to pleasant to her..she was seriously tempted to just stay with Akatsuki betray her village..just to be done with it..who knew how long it would be before the evil liquid wore off...

Sakura hoped it wore off...but she doubted it some how...she had a feeling it would remain like this until she had a antidote..how she could get Hinata to make an antidote she had no clue... maybe she could try to make it her self?..but she didn't want to mess up and turn the poor kids into something worst...like old people! gasp noooo...(just kidding I love old people.)

Sakura looked up at the table were every one was stareing at her...She blushed and looked around what?? why were they stareing for?

" You ate Itachi's food..." Pein said slightly scared...

" And he let you..." Konan finished for Pein her husband...Sakura looked to Itachi he was twitching...holding the last waffle in his mouth.

" Yeah?..." She asked not getting it.

" Last time someone tried to take his food..(cough) Deidara (cough) they were bedridden for a few months..." Kisame said...

" What?! Itachi how mean!...Don't hurt poor Deidara! Hes a growing boy he needs food too!..." Sakura said pointing at Itachi who gave her a cold look.

" Hes twenty...Hes not growing anymore..hes short enough..." Itachi said...Deidara was like two frigen inches shorter then Itachi who wasn't much taller then Sakura herself...so Deidara was close to her height. She glare at Itachi.

" hes still a kid at heart...and now body...plus..hes innocent! how dare you corrupt him Itachi uchiha!..." Sakura yelled pointing at Itachi who glared right back.

" Yeah and your short too." Pein said Itachi stood angry..he hated being called short..he wasn't that short...almost 6 foot dang it!...and they call him short how rude!...

Sakura chuckled.

" Itachi your such a kid.." She teased he glared at her but saw her huge smile and paused..then huffed and walked away grabbing the waffle left on Sakura's plate...(since she stole most of his)...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Konoha...**

Sasuke huffed and walked away from Tsunade she just told the Uchiha bratt that Sakura if she didn't come back in a week or so they would send ANBU to retrieve her.

Sasuke walked down the streets of konoha angry...He wanted to kill Itachi..and Sakura was with his blasted brother..who knew what else they did together?! What would that fend do to his Sakura?! Sasuke growled low in his throat.

Sakura was his bride and he wouldn't let anyone have her specially the Akatsuki he would ask her to marry him and that would make her stay in konoha forget Akatsuki..that was his plan.

" TEME!!" Sasuke almost walked the opposite direction.

" Dobe." Sasuke said already annoyed.

" Teme...What did grandma Tsunade say?" Naruto asked curious.

" ANBU will be sent after Sakura to rescue her in the week if shes not back..." Sasuke said simply and began walking away.

" I WANT TO SAVE SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled Sasuke groaned how annoying.

" Sakura-chan is my best friend!" That stopped Sasuke...

" That reminds me Dobe...why were you sleeping in Sakura's bed with her?..." Naruto blushed suddenly then smiled sheepishly.

" Sakura-chan asked me too..." Naruto said Sasuke gaped at him...Sakura?...she did?!..what was wrong with that picture oh right Sakura hit Naruto every time he hit on her yet she asked..asked him to sleep in her room with her?!...Waht was this world coming to Sakura Letting Naruto stay with her sleeping in her room her bed with her...Joining Akatsuki..getting ' kidnaped' and what next?! Itachi actually being a girl?! ( Itachi: Glare...kyo:...sweat drop )

" Why?" Sasuke asked more himself then Naruto but got an answer.

" Sakura is a pervert..." Both teens jumped...swinging around to come face to face with the masked Kakashi.

" W-what?"Sasuke asked shocked.

" Yep.." Kakashi said grinning under his mask..why do you think she became a doctor?..why else but to see men Shirtless! having a reason to touch my handsome hotness!" Sasuke and naruto winced..how weird..kakashi acting like Gai...Sasuke threw up in his mouth a little bit...(eh?)

" Keep it to your self..." Sasuke said sounding angry but looking sick.

" Really?! I though Sakura-chan became a doctor to help people! " Naruto said cluelessly...Sasuke sweat dropped.

Kakashi grinned.

" YEP she is a pervert! I taught her well!" Kakashi said tears in his eyes..Sasuke hit Kakashi...

" Old man are you really Kakashi?..." Naruto said sounding unsure.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

" Oh course Naruto! " Sasuke and Naruto shared a look.

" Gai..." Another kakashi came walking up...Naruto gaped..pointing to both Kakashi's...

" What the there's two! nooOOOOOO!! NOT TWO!" Naruto yelled Sasuke sigh...

" Dobe...Its Gai... in a Jutsu" Sasuke said bored walking away.

" Gai what have I told you about posing as me?" Kakashi asked holding up his Icha Icha book in his face.

The first Kakashi poofed reveling Gai looking ashamed.

" I thought I would get it this time..."Gai said...Naruto and Sasuke long gone...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Akatsuki base...**

" Deidara! DON"T EAT SASORI"S FACE!!" Sakura yelled...Grabbing Sasori around the waist and walking to the bed wiping off his slime ridden face.

" Deidara don't try to eat Sasori...its not nice..." Sakura said picking him up Deidara's eyes watered and he kissed Sakura's cheek.

" I wove Sakuwa-chan..yeah..." Deidara said cutely..Sakura smiled...

" your so cute!" Sakura yelled hugging him Sasori sweat dropped..Itachi cleared his throat.

" Sakura...Sasori.." Itachi said pointing to the 6 year old red head on the bed.

Sasori sat pouting with his face wet and bit marks on his cheeks..

" aw Sasori I'm sorry..."Sakura said walking to him and putting Deidara beside him while she wiped his cheeks and healed him off the bite marks Deidara gave him.

" Deidara don't eat fellow members of Akatsuki...its not nice..and it hurts..." Sakura said scolding the 3 year old who nodded tears in his eyes again...Itachi sweat dropped.

'what strange people...'

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

" Sakura I'm bored its been two days there nothing to do!!" Kisame said whining Sakura sigh it was true there was nothing to do she figured they read all the books they owned even hers...and Itachi had read every bloody Scroll in the base. They couldn't go outside if enemy's saw the kids they would attack and she wasn't in the mood to protect five children thank you very much..so what could they do exactly??

They ended up swimming in a kiddie pool...why? cause they all had nothing to do and it was kinda hot in the Akatsuki base...Sasori and kisame had agreed completely Hidan shrugged Deidara frowned..clay wasn't very good wet...and Itachi well..he hid..why? He didn't want to swim...he didn't want to get splashed..it was annoying..he liked to swim but alone...

So there Sakura sat in a Black and red clouded kiddie pool with kisame splashing and swimming around and Sasori ogling her..Deidara sitting on her lap arms around her neck clutching to her...Itachi beside her using her arm as a shield from Kisame and Hidan's water fight...

Sakura had used the basement of the base to set up the pool..and Konan's bikini..it was black with red Akatsuki clouds when Sakura saw it she sweat dropped. Pein sure did like the Akatsuki colors...alot...even his casual clothes had red clouds on them and were totally black. Sakura couldn't talk she wore alot of red and black so did Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi...Itachi and Sasori did more black, but Sakura told Deidara he looked good in black and red. So he wore it more then his favorite colors of blue and gray.

Sakura had made the 5 children quick bathing trunks...all black...she was running out of bloody material.

" Sakura..." Itachi growled out she smiled down at the Uchiha who was holding onto her arm in front of him like a life line...

" Sorry Itachi but if I told them to stop they would be bored and now you can enjoy the water and cool down...plus your fine...your in a pool your meant to get wet..." Itachi sigh...he hated when she used logic...

"Sakuwa-chan!! Yeah...Wetttttt!! Yeah!" Deidara whined..Sakura sweat dropped at the blond boy holding on tighter then Itachi was her arm, almost choking if he had more strength then a cute 3 year old...he would have.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After there lovely fun in the pool...Sakura made the Base dinner and then took the children to Itachi's room since Itachi asked to sleep in his own room just annoying him when she said they will all go then...he said it defeated the purpose but she didn't mind she liked bugging him plus he seemed less himself in his child form and she was worried in the she had to take care of him mise well find out why he was being weird sorta way.

" I don't want you sleeping with me..." Itachi said blushing as he tried to push Sakura out of his bed and failing cause she was bigger older and stronger compared to Itachi's small 6 year old body...( chuckle)

" but Itachi-kun...Your bed is so comfy...and Deidara can't sleep on the floor he'll get a cold...!" Sakura said giving him a look he paused then glared...

" Then go to your own room!...Deidara would be happy to have you alone there just leave me alone!" Sakura frowned and set Deidara on the bed she grabbed a hold Itachi and kissed him...

Sasori's mouth hit the ground...

Kisame spit out his current drink...

Hidan chuckled...

Deidara glared...

Itachi blinked...

Sakura pulled back and looked at Itachi a crimson went across the oldest Uchiha's face..(even if he was in a 6 year old body he was still older then his little brother dang it!)

" Now...Itachi you sounded like Sasuke never again will you sound like your brother. He repeated the ending of that sentence to me countless times..and it hurts...so you will never say it again do you hear me Uchiha Itachi?..." He was getting scolded by a pink haired woman...he was being scolded...he was never scolded...he always did every thing right and if he ever did it wrong people were too afraid to tell him he did.

Itachi was helpless he didn't know how to reapond so he did it the only way he could at the moment he nodded.

Deidara suddenly jumped on her lap and leaned his face close to here...puckering his lips...she gave him a what the heck look..he blushed...

" Sakuwa-chan kissed Itwchi... Sakuwa-chan..kiss...me! yeah!" Deidara said..she frowned the blushed realizing she actually kissed Itachi..she had done the only thing she could to shut him up and make him listen..she didn't realize what she actually did..she shook her head...

Then leaned down and kissed a hand...??

Sasori's hand was between Sakura and Deidara's lips and she looked over at him..he was blushing..he removed his hand...

" Mee too..." He said poking his fingers together much like Hinata does.

Sakura leaned down and kissed Sasori he blinked...he was thinking she wouldn't do it and here she did... he passed out..sakura..caught him and chuckled..placing him next to Itachi in bed..she then kissed Deidara...

" you'll all my men..er..boys..Kisame?..Hidan?.." She asked...ready for the other two wanting them not to be left out both looked at each other then looked away...silently saying no...

Sakura frowned then smirked seeing the blush on their faces..well Kisame looked kinda purple but still lol...

" okay then bed time." Sakura said ruffling Kisame and Hidan's hair..they made a lovely bed...at the foot of Itachi's bed on the floor..while Sakura cuddled on the other side of Itachi. Sakura layed Deidara in between her and Itachi.

" There now...good night you 5" Sakura said patting Itachi's head she figured he was still shocked..since he was just looking at her like..she was turning blue or something...

' She kissed me?...she says she my rival my enemy but she just kissed me scolded me kissed me?...maybe there's a future between us after all..' Itachi mentally hit himself he must not think like that...' that was my first kiss...' Itachi scowled...not that he would ever tell anyone that...Itachi was old fashioned he believed Sex was for marriage...and kissing was for courtship and Itachi never courted anyone..well his parents Itachi swore was looking for a suitor when he was 13 but he wouldn't know for sure. He never gave them the chance to actually tell him or get one for him...

Itachi looked at the beautiful pink haired woman in front of him and couldn't help but admire her...he didn't realize it but...somewhere in the back of his mind was telling him to be careful and not love this girl...Itachi had to remember she was not his..and probably never would be..he wasn't suited truthfully to be a father or a husband...and...Sakura..well..Sakura..deserved a life he himself couldn't give her..plus the age difference..was...well..interesting..Deidara would be more suited..not against him..but..because..he would suit her age...and give her what she wanted maybe even Sasori even if he was the same age as Itachi himself Sasori loved Sakura Itachi knew it so Did Deidara...Itachi wasn't really sure what he felt for the pink haired woman not sure if he wanted to know what he did either because no matter what he wanted he couldn't have her...

besides she once loved his brother...and Itachi knew even if she said she didn't like Sasuke that way..you never stop loving your first love never stop crushing on them and never forget the feeligns you had for them just like your first kiss...Itachi cursed himself..he just dug himself a hole to live it..he..wouldn't forget Sakura..he did like her..and there was nothing he could...do..

Itachi had never felt so lost in his life he had no plan no clue what to do..this was the only time he had no clue...

What would he do?...

Would he even try to win Sakura's heart would he try for that dream clan of his?..his dream wife?...would he??

or would he ignore his feelings for her..would he simply push them away like he did all other emotions?...like a Good ninja would?...

his disition...

Well Itachi uchiha was never one to follow rules he made his own rules he was sick of people telling him what to do...he wasn't a missing nin for nothing...

Itachi smirked...now he had to think of a plan...

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End chapter 5:**

**Hello people sorry this is a short chapter but its longer then some peoples chapters. no complaining!...no flames!...lol...Thankx for your reviews last time guys I thank you all!...I think this chapter is fun but boreing...random is more like it lol...I advise you all to go listen to the ' Do you like waffles song!' lol..and please remember that i can't do much more with Sakura and the kids...It would be pedophiling if I did...they'll change back sooner or later though..bwahahaha...(oopsss) and someone asked if this was a SakuDeidara fic I'm sorry but its not..if it seems that way sorry I have a deidara fetish hes so kawaii...lol...is it weird to call a guy kawaii when they are a guy?...hum..(ponders) Prob...anyway...I hope you all like this chapter it took me so long sorry but I'm running out of ideas i have the ending down..but..I'll have to have you guys chose who shes be with more like you'd prefer she is..I already have a plan but I can change it..I have no clue how long this story will last but I need ideas I'm horrible with children...any idea's my lovely people?...well kyo has to go eat waffles now**

**kyo**

**ps. I will give you waffles if you review!! WAFFLES ARE AWESOME!**


	6. She's Back!

**Hellloooo!!!!!!!! I know it took me bloody forever! but forgive me please? pretty please? I'm turning 18 in 5 days! Yeah! go me! but anyway I had help on this chapter advice from a reviewer. You know who you are girl thank you! ^^**

**Itachi: Its a bout time you came back.**

**Kyo: T.T sorry**

**Itachi: just get on with it.**

**kyo: how rude.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own this nope nope nope nope nope.**

**Recap chapter 5:**

_Itachi had never felt so lost in his life he had no plan no clue what to do..this was the only time he had no clue..._

_What would he do?..._

_Would he even try to win Sakura's heart would he try for that dream clan of his?..his dream wife?...would he??_

_or would he ignore his feelings for her..would he simply push them away like he did all other emotions?...like a Good ninja would?..._

_his decision..._

_Well Itachi Uchiha was never one to follow rules he made his own rules he was sick of people telling him what to do...he wasn't a missing nin for nothing..._

_Itachi smirked...now he had to think of a plan..._

**End Chapter 5 recap:**

**Chapter 6: Shes back?!**

Sakura sighed as she carried Deidara in her arms. She lept from tree to tree with Itachi, Sasori, Hidan and Kisame struggling to leap after her. Heck Kisame had begged Itachi to carry him. The week was up for Sakura and it was time to go back to Konoha. Sadly Sakura had company.

The Akatsuki mini's never turned back to their own body's and Sakura had to return or ANBU would track her down. So Sakura had no choice but to bring Akatsuki with her. She had a justu on them to cover their appearances to make them look like normal kids.

Normal mud covered, bloody kids that she had to care for. Her story for Tsunade was she had Escaped Akatsuki by seducing Deidara and when She escaped she ran. She found a near by village.

Though the village was destroyed in Akatsuki's attempts to capture her again and the five children she helped currently were left orphaned. It had to do. Sakura knew her Justu to disguise them would work. She had hope on that.

She just hoped she could talk Hinata into helping her. If She could get Hinata to make the antidote she would have to show Akatsuki to her if Hianta still refused to make it she would have to torcher her and Sakura liked Hinata. She didn't want to kill her, but would if it meant Akatsuki were in danger.

Sakura was loyal to Akatsuki but she was also loyal in a way to Konoha. She loved her family and friends but Akatsuki were also friends and had to help them first.

Sakura and the five children made it too konoha a little after night fall.

XXX

Kohona the next day....

" SASUKEEE- TEMMMEEEE" Naruto yelled running down the road toward Sasuke. Sasuke side stepped Naruto as he tried to glomp Sasuke.

" Dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto caught his breath then spoke so fast it took Sasuke a moment to under stand.

" SakuraisbackandshehaschildrenwithhercanyoubeliveitSasukeshe'salright!"

Sasuke's eyes went wide what was this about five children?

" Can we see her?" Sasuke asked Naruto nodded.

" I was just coming to get you we're supposed to be meeting Tsuande and Kakashi in the Hokage tower." Sasuke was already running toward the tower before Naruto finished his sentence. Naruto gasped and ran to caught up.

XXX

Sakura sighed. Tsunade started at the five children in front of Sakura. One in Sakura's arms. Every one else Saw five children with brown'black hair and tan skin. all with blue eyes. siblings or relatives.

Tsuande finally nodded.

" You can keep them here... we can get them to be adopted by-" Tsuande was cut off.

" No Tsuande-sama. I will care for these children for now." Tsunade gave her pupil a look.

" Sakura... you can't care for children your a ninja..." Sakura smiled slightly.

" Dan and Ame are old enough to care for them selves as is Tachi and Sasi" Sakura said.

" And what of the little one?" Tsuande asked pointing to Deidara in her arms.

" I can not separate these children and I've grown fond of Dara." Tsuande huffed.

" I do not see how you can care for these children Sakura." And at that moment Naruto and Sasuke ran in and Kakashi poofed in next to them.

Sasuke tensed at the children and so did Naruto. He got a weird feeling as all the children ,except the one in Sakura's arms, looked at them with the same unfriendly looks.

" I was left alone when my parents were off on missions Tsuande-sama and I turned out fine. Plus I do not see how I can not have help from some of my girl friends or even Sasuke he wants children." Sasuke went rigid looking at the woman with wide onyx eyes. What did she just say?

Naruto's eyes were wide in surprise.

Kakashi looked at the children with suspicion.

" Fine... fine do what you want." Tsuande said waving it away.

( note: Dan is Hidan, Ame is Kisame, Dara is Deidara, Tachi well duh Itachi, and Sasi is Sasori. I've very unimaginable. :end note)

Sakura left and Sasuke, and Naruto followed, Kakashi stayed behind to speak with Tsunade.

After a while of silence and glaring from the children to the two boys Naruto spoke.

" Sakura are you keeping them?" Sakura nodded...

" What do you mean I can watch them?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled brightly at Sasuke.

" I need to speak with you hunny." He blushed and then frowned.

" We'll see you later Naruto." And before Naruto could ask other wise they left him behind in the middle of the road. poor Naruto.

XXX

Sakura gathered the children to the Uchiha compound. Itachi tensed as it came into view and Sakura took his hand he went rigid but didn't draw back. Deidara was asleep.

once the were seated in the Uchiha manner at the kitchen table Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

He frowned.

" If you tell anyone What I'm about to show you I'll kill you. slowly" He paled. Hesitated then nodded.

Sakura let the justu drop and All the Akatsuki were back to looking lke them selves.

Sasuke did a double take at Itachi he gasp standing up knocking his chair over.

His eyes looked dazed then he passed out. Itachi chuckled then bust into laughter. Sakura looked over at him. Well Itachi's laughter was new....He sounded so amused.

Sakura looked at him. He acaully blushed in embarrassment and cleared his throat.

" I think its lack of sleep." Kisame said sweat dropping.

Sakura looked at Itachi again then smiled.

" No It was very funny to see the great Sasuke Uchiha fearless man faint from seeing Akatsuki as children." Itachi chuckled and the rest of the Akatsuki started too until every one was laughing. Sasuke woke like that.

He sat up and gasped at Sakura his eyes flickering to Itachi then the rest of Akatsuki.

" What... Why... you brought Akatsuki to Konoha?!" He whispered harshly.

" Do you want the Village to be turned upside down?" Sakura gave him a are you stupid look.

"There bloody children what are they going to do kick ANBU's knees?" Sasuke flushed in anger and Embarrassment.

"He..." and he pointed to Itachi.

" Graduated the academy at 7! and got his Sharingan!... He's dangerous Sakura!" Sakura gave Sakura a look he shut up.

" No less dangerous then you and I... now...I need to turn them back to there normal forms. you will help me." Sasuke frowned. He just acepted. he had no right to go off and tell the Hokage on her. He left the village and betrayed them too. Besides Akatsuki weren't doing anything to him or the village besides...

The faster they are away from Konoha the better.

" Fine." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

" How did they get this way?" Sasuke motioned to the Mini Akatsuki.

" Do you remember Hinata throwing that gas at them during the fight?" Sasuke nodded then paused.

" That turned them into children? how do you know she can cure them? let alone help you?" Sakura frowned.

" If she doesn't help I will give her no chioce." God Sakura was scary.

**I know this is a very short chapter but I have limited time and I wanted to at least get a chapter done so I'll try to write more next time or at least get the next section out soon ne? will you guys forgive me? T.T**

**kyo**


	7. Not home

** Yo! Was it seriously 2008 when I last updated? O.o that is very sad! Gah! How could I be so cruel to you all! Ghhhaaaa! The only reason i am agreeing to writing now even though I'm not really in a writing mood is i was threaten! Yes! lol. Well It's been a while so forgive me if i do something wrong ne? ^^'**

**Itachi: How long were you planing on making us wait?**

**Kyo: T.T' as long as I could so I could keep you all in your cute tiny little forms!**

**Itachi: O.O**

**Kyo: Onward!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Naruto or it's characters! I did write this story however!**

**_Recap: Chapter six:_**

_" No less dangerous then you and I... now...I need to turn them back to there normal forms. you will help me." Sasuke frowned. He just acepted. he had no right to go off and tell the Hokage on her. He left the village and betrayed them too. Besides Akatsuki weren't doing anything to him or the village besides..._

_The faster they are away from Konoha the better._

_" Fine." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled._

_" How did they get this way?" Sasuke motioned to the Mini Akatsuki._

_" Do you remember Hinata throwing that gas at them during the fight?" Sasuke nodded then paused._

_" That turned them into children? how do you know she can cure them? let alone help you?" Sakura frowned._

_" If she doesn't help I will give her no choice." God Sakura was scary._

**Chapter 7: Not home.  
**

Sakura frowned at Itachi and Sasori who both followed her to the Hyuuga compound. She could not get them to stay with Sasuke for anything. Besides that Sakura was sure that Sasuke and Itachi might end up harming and or killing one another if left alone too long. She was not however expecting Sasori to tag along. The rest of the Akatsuki kids stayed with their baby sitter Aunty Sasuke. When Kisame had made up the name for the raven haired male the male had glared harshly and then glared out the window. She had a feeling if Sasuke was watching them she needed to hurry up with what she was doing.

Deidara could be doing who knows what. Sasuke could have just handed them weapons. Or sweets. oh yes sweets were so much worse. Itachi and Sasori were once again covered in a jutsu to hide them in plain sight. They no longer looked like Akatsuki they both looked like boys. Small and helpless brothers. The Hyuuga compound was just as big as the Uchiha compound though this was filled with people where as the other was only filled with Sasuke and the Akatsuki he's watching. She smirked. Sasuke watching An evil organization. Baby sitting them. Oh the irony of that.

Itachi kept looking around and to tell you the truth he looked suspicious. Sasori on the other hand looked as if he were as bored as any kid. Though to tell you the truth he almost always looked bored. Sakura shook her head as Itachi glared at a bunch of Hyuuga's who wondered by. " You know your not fitting in very well Tachi." Itachi scoffed. ' As soon as we get to this Hyuuga girl and get the antidote the the sooner we can get back to our lives." Skaura sighed. '"We don't even know if she can make one. " Itachi chuckled. " She will if she wants to live." Sakura smirked.

" What you going to do Tachi glare her to death?" He sent a glare her way. She smirked and Saori tried to hide his smile as Sakura knocked on the Hyuuga's door. Neji answered the door and seemed surprised more then anything. " Sakura." Sasori and Itachi glared at the male. He shouldn't be using her first name. " Neji." Sakura smiled brightly at him. " What are you doing here?" She shrugged. " Just wanted to stop in and see Hinata." Neji frowned. " I thought Lady Tsunade would have told you. Hinata went on a mission yesterday. she won't be back for another month." Itachi and Sasori's mouths dropped. Sakura hit herself in the forehead. Neji frowned at her in confusion.

" Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and waved it off. " Of course I just needed her for something. When she gets back tell me immediately." neji nodded curtly. " Sakura before you go are you busy?" She raised a eye brow at him. " Why?" She asked amused. " Training. I wanted to train with you. " He flushed a little as Itachi and Sasori gave him a what the heck look and Sakura smiled at him. " Sure. I'll have Sasuke watch the kids." Neji choked.

" Kids?" She laughed. " Not mine of course. I picked them up on my mission. They have no home so I'm going to support them as long as they wish me to. Sasuke is helping me take care of them of course." Neji suddenly smiled. " I think that would be very interesting to see." Sakura laughed. " Oh yes. Poor Aunty Sasuke." Neji laughed quietly. " Well then I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked. He nodded. " I'll met you at the training ground the usual.' She nodded and then turned with both boys and walked away. neji watched them and Itachi glared back at him. Sasori sent him a death look. Neji was confused. What was there problem?

**_Back at the Uchiha Compound_:**

Sakura shook her head at the sight that greeted her when she walked in the house. " You have got to be kidding me. You can't even handle children?" Sakura asked. " And you want to rebuild the clan?" Itachi asked as the Jutsu holding their masks fell. Sasuke glared. He sat on a chair. Er chained to A Chair was more like it. A...was that a sock?...stuck in his mouth. His hair had ribbons in it and his eyes were outlined in purple. " You have a striking resemblance to Orochimaru now." Itachi said with a tug at his lips. Sasori grimaced. " Thats sort of disturbing." Sakura burst into laughter. Sakura said something that was too mumbled to understand but they all knew it would be some form of curse at them all. " Itachi free him." Itachi gave her a look. " Do I have to?" He asked sounding more like a kid then ever. She grinned. " Well....." Sasuke struggled in the chair. " I guess." She said rolling her jade eyes. Itachi pouted then went over to Sasuke and began to untie him while Sasori supervised and Sakura went to find the other Akatsuki.

She found them in Sasuke's old room. Kisame was sleeping in the bathtub, Hidan was using a kunai to carve something that resembled a bone into was that a sickle? She shook her head. She knew they would get a hold of weapons eventually. Deidara was on the blue bed asleep. He clutched a shirt to his chest and Sakura moved closer to look at the shirt. She blushed. It was hers. She smiled sweetly at the child. He was so cute.

**_Later that night:_**

" So what are we going to do in the mean time? We can't seriously wait here for a month. Someones going to stumble on us." Kisame said with a evil grin to Sasuke who flinched and scooted closer to Sakura. " We have to. She'll be back in a month and in the mean time there is nothing we can do." Sasuke grimaced. " As long as I don't have to watch them any more." Sakura patted Sasuke's back. " Sorry but you do. I'm going training tomorrow with Neji and then Going to the hospital. So...you'll have to watch them." She grinned at him widely batting her jade eyes. He made a face. " I hate you." She grinned. " No you don't." He blushed and shook his head. " At this moment I don't like you." She shrugged. " You don't have to." He sighed. This was going to be a very long...very ....complicated month.

**That it! lol. For now. i know enjoy it now at least i wrote this much! lol. I know it sucks. but Seriously I'm at my Gran's and I had people around me talking constantly be glad you even got this much lol. Well anyway I'll try to write more later ne? I can't write at the Library anymore because they banned fanfic from their computers. I can't write alot but I'll try to write more then i have been ne? So have faith in me okay? Be nice! I didn't have time to edit! later!**

**Kyo A.  
**


	8. Goop!

**YO! Yes it is I! Bwhahaha! I am back! From my none existent vacation! You all are so very nice to me! Begging me to write more cause you all love Deidara! Isn't he so bloody cute though!**

**Dei: (Sweatdrop)**

**Itachi: He's not cute even in the child form.**

**Sasori: I agree with Itachi for once.**

**Kyo: Aw I think he's cute all the time!**

**Dei: (Hides in corner)**

**Kyo: Anyway! Onward! ( Drags Deidara out of corner) **

**Chapter 7 recap:**

_" So what are we going to do in the mean time? We can't seriously wait here for a month. Someone's going to stumble on us." Kisame said with a evil grin to Sasuke who flinched and scooted closer to Sakura. " We have to. She'll be back in a month and in the mean time there is nothing we can do." Sasuke grimaced. " As long as I don't have to watch them any more." _

_Sakura patted Sasuke's back. " Sorry but you do. I'm going training tomorrow with Neji and then Going to the hospital. So...you'll have to watch them." She grinned at him widely batting her jade eyes. He made a face. " I hate you." She grinned. " No you don't." He blushed and shook his head. " At this moment I don't like you." She shrugged. " You don't have to." He sighed. This was going to be a very long...very ....complicated month._

**End recap:**

**Chapter 8:**

" Absolutely not." Itachi said finger pointed up at the pink haired female. Sakura pouted. She put Deidara in front of her holding him int the air in front of Itachi. He pouted for her. His lower lip jutted out and his blue gray eyes batted at Itachi. Itachi twitched and turned his head away from the two pouting children. He considered Sakura a child because how she acted.

" Sasuke is horrible at taking care of them Itachi! Please just watch him!" He scowled at the girl.

" I said no!" She raised an eye brow.

" I think this form is rubbing off on your mental stability if I didn't know better I would say you were pouting too." He scoffed.

" Woman I said I'm not watching it and I'm not." She gasped and hugged Deidara to her chest.

" Don't call Dei-chan an it!" She yelled at him. He winced at her voice and glared at the wall.

" Sasori?" She asked. The red haired child walked in from the kitchen.

" Yes Sakura-chan?" He asked.

" Will you be as kind as to watch Deidara while I go out?" He frowned at her.

" Your going out alone?" He asked.

" That's what I said." Itachi said waving a hand in the air as if it didn't matter.

" Of course. Now will you please watch him while I'm out? I seriously do not trust Sasuke not to let him get hurt in anyway." Sasori looked at her for a long moment. Itachi snorted.

Like Sasori wouldn't toss the toddler out the window if he wasn't so obviously in love with Sakura. He wouldn't want her mad at him after all. " Sure." He agreed.

Itachi wondered when the Akatsuki became so whipped by a tiny pink haired ninja. How pathetic. As if reading his thoughts Sakura glared at him. " Behave. Do not pester Sasuke." Itachi glared.

" What am I two?" He asked with a flip of his long hair. Sakura gave him a look as if asking if he really just flipped his hair like that. Itachi blushed and stomped away. He hadn't meant to do it. Not in front of anyone at least.

He heard Sakura's laughter as he went to his old room.

His room before he massacred the clan. Surprisingly all his traps were still in place so he had to take them all down. It was harder to reach the ones on the ceiling of course but he made do. He had chakra after all. Not a lot, not like he was use to but he graduated the academy at this age after all.

**Hokage tower:**

" Don't you find something odd about those children?" Kakashi asked.

" Don't you ever knock?" Tsunade asked with a scowl as she down as shot of her sake. Sake that she snuck had snuck in for her.

" No." Kakashi looked up from his orange book.

" The children seem to be normal. I know my apprentice she would not do anything dangerous as to bring children here that are a danger to the village. Besides they look harmless enough." Tsunade said.

" Your only saying that because your drunk." Kakashi said with a frown.

Tsunade giggled. " Not really but yes I am!" She yelled to the sky and then burst into laughter.

Kakashi sweat dropped. He would come back later when she was sober, however he figured that would never happen so too into account of just to follow Sakura around. Those children gave him a bad feeling after all.

Of course maybe he was getting old and paranoid. But being paranoid was better then being dead.

**Training grounds: **

" How did I get stuck with you anyway?" She asked looking over at Hidan and Kisame. Kisame grinned. Their appearances of course masked by her chakra.

" Well that chicken haired freak begged you to take at least the two of us." Hidan said helpfully while craving something knew out of bone. She wasn't even going to ask where he got the bone or what it was from.

" He's scared we would tie him up and do worse things." Kisame said with a grin.

" I think he has a right to be scared. He's stuck with Itachi." Hidan said. Kisame laughed.

" I'd be surprised if the kid's even alive when we come back." Sakura paled. She would hope Itachi wouldn't kill Sasuke. Or Sasuke try to harm Itachi.

" Eh don't worry 'bout it pinky. I'm sure it will be fine. We're going to train then?" Kisame asked.

" No your going to sit a behave. I'm training with Neji." Hidan and Kisame gave her a look. She shrugged.

Neji poofed into existence a few feet from Sakura. She beamed at him.

" So glad you could make it are you ready to be beat?" She asked with amusement evident in her jade orbs.

Neji raised an eye brow in a way that reminded her of Itachi. " If you seriously believe I would let you win you are mistaken Haruno Sakura."

Sakura laughed. " You remember that when your in the hospital being treated by be." Neji smirked.

" So Sakura are we going to fight or are you going to talk all day?" Sakura glared then grinned and held up a finger. He nodded.

Sakura turned to the two Akatsuki children and smiled brightly at them.

" If you even think of leaving I will hunt you down and do very evil things to you. Things that even Itachi would frown upon do you understand?" She said all of this with the brightest smile.

Kisame and Hidan paled. " Yes Sakura-chan!" They said together and huddled at the base of a tree.

" That woman scares the crap out of me." Hidan moved away from Kisame. Kisame turned and hit the silver haired boy on the arm.

" Not literally. Moron."

**Uchiha compound:**

" What is that?" Itachi demanded.

" I seriously do not know." Sasori said looking down at the thing.

" EWWWW!!!!!" Deidara said pointing at the thing.

" Aw come on!" Sasuke said throwing his hands up in the air.

" Just eat it already!" The three Akatsuki children paled even little Deidara. They looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

" You think it's even eatable?" Sasori whispered to Itachi.

Itachi poked the purple mass on the plate. It wiggled. He winced. " No I don't think it is." He said back.

Sasuke flipped around and glared at the pan he had taken the food from. Okay he wasn't the best cook but seriously it didn't look that bad did it?

He peered down into the bubbling purple goop. It made a noise that sounded oddly like a groan. He winced.

Okay he had put on an apron and everything! Okay not by will, he had been forced to put the pink frilly thing on. Itachi had threatened to tie him to a chair and do evil things to him. He didn't even want to be here any more.

Sasuke glared at the purple crap in the pan. He should have poisoned it.

" It looks like Orochimaru." Itachi said poking the purple flub with his chopstick.

Sasori groaned. " Don't make me think of that freak please." He begged. Poor Sasori having to be the snakes partner for so long. Could you even imagine Orochimaru in an Akatsuki cloak?

Sasori shuttered and wondered if anything was worse then that.

" Noo! It moved!" Itachi yelled and sprang up doing a back flip over his chair and hid behind Sasuke and his pink aproned self.

' _What the heck? When has Itachi hidden from anything? Has being in this child's form affected his mind?'_ Sasuke grinned evilly at the possibly. If only he was so lucky.

Sasori gasped as the purple goop started to crawl across the table joining the purple goop on his plate.

" Goop, goop, goop. Yeah!" Deidara sang bouncing in his seat. His goop crawled to the other goop in front of Sasori.

" It's going to eat you!" Itachi yelled. Sasori gave Itachi wide eyes then he jerked his head back to the goop that looked to be growing.

Sasori scrambled out of his seat and ran to Itachi who was still hiding behind Sasuke.

Sasuke and his pink frilly aproned self. The goop formed a larger goop and then crawled toward Deidara.

" Oh No! It's going to eat Deidara!" Itachi yelled pointing past Sasuke to Deidara. Who was bouncing happily in his seat and giggling at the purple goop.

" Save him!" Itachi said kicking Sasuke in the knee. Sasuke hopped on one foot and clutched his other leg while glaring back at Itachi.

" What do you want me to do! Do it your self!" Sasuke yelled.

" Your the adult here! You do it!" Itachi glared back.

" Sasori you do it!" Itachi said grabbing the red haired boys shoulder.

Sasori gave Itachi a look. " I think the goop should just eat him." It was one way to get rid of his competition and the most annoying blond ever.

Itachi thought that over. The goop got even closer to Deidara. " Goop! Yeah!" He yelled excited.

" Oh for Kami's sake!" Sasuke yelled and dove for the boy. He tossed the blond to Itachi who caught him just as the goop latched itself at the place Deidara sat. It instead hit Sasuke in the face.

" Sasuke!" Itachi yelled. Now if Sasuke wasn't getting eaten by purple goop he would be touched for Itachi's concern but since his brother got him into this mess he wasn't at all touched.

Sasori threw a kunai at the blob and Sasuke's face. The blob absorbed the kunai and spit it back. Sasori gasped and caught the kunai that would have hit Deidara in the face.

He then regretted his decision. ' _Should have just let it kill him_.'

_' How do you beat a purple goop that wants to eat you? Eat it! ' _Itachi thought.

" Sasuke eat it!" Sasuke made a gurgling sound but soon the purple goop was beginning to grow smaller until it was consumed by Sasuke. He swallowed the goop and groaned. He looked a little blue in the face.

" And that was what you were going to feed us?" Sasori asked with a annoyed look. Sasuke glared at the red haired kid and then collapsed on the floor panting. Trying not to toss the purple crap back up.

A sudden crash made all of them look back to the counter. The pan of goop had crashed to the floor and the goop was now moving toward the three Akatsuki kids. " Sasuke!" Itachi yelled pointing at the goop as if he hadn't already noticed it.

" I don't even think so eat it yourself!" Sasuke yelled.

" What are we going to do?" Sasori asked Itachi.

" You eat it." Itachi said pushing him toward the crap.

" You!" Sasori said pushing him.

" Goop! Yeah!" Deidara yelled and then crawled into the purple mass of goop.

" Gah! Sakura will kill me!" Sasuke yelled jolting up. He groaned and clutched his stomach. No sudden movements.

" Goop! Yeah!" They all looked to the purple mass. Deidara now sat alone in the middle of the floor.

" Where did it go?" Sasuke asked looking around ready to run.

Deidara burped. " Goop gone! Yeah!" All three sweat dropped. Leave it to the toddler to save them all.

" You better clean the kitchen up before Sakura gets home." Sasori said picking Deidara up.

He handed the purple goop covered kid to Itachi.

" Here you go get him cleaned up." Itachi glared at the red haired male.

" I'm only doing this because you would let him drown in the bath tub." Itachi said back to himself.

' _These child forms must be affecting our mental state.' _Sasori thought. He looked to the window.

How long would they remain themselves? Would they ever be able to get back to their own ages?

**Later that night: **

" So how was your day?" Sakura asked hugging Deidara to her chest.

Sasuke groaned in his sleep. Sakura frowned.

" What's wrong with him? Were you mean Itachi?" Itachi gave her wide innocence eyes. She wasn't having any of it.

" He just ate to much." Itachi said with a tug of lips. Deidara burst into giggles.

" GOOP, yeah!"

**That's the end of the chapters! Bwahahaha! See I added some cuteness with Deidara! Yeah! Lol. Poor Orochimaru he's getting so much bashing here lol. How mean am I lol. Anyway hope you liked that chapter! What will happen next? Dundun dunnnnnn REVIEW PLEASE! It makes me Update faster! I shall give you...... The Purple goop!**

**Sasuke: ( gag)**

**Itachi: What sort of gift would that be!**

**Kyo: Ah but it looks like Orochimaru!**

**Goop: Sssssss**

**Akatsuki & Kyo: O.o''**

**Kyo**


	9. Found out

**Yo people. Sorry it took so long for me to write a new chap, of this story and all my others as well. I'm moving so I'm a little busy at the moment but I'll try to write at least a chapter of this since people have asked me so nicely lol. Anyway no more wasting of the time.**

**Itachi: I have a bad feeling that the mood your in while get me doing weird things. **

**Kyo: (Looks at Itachi innocently. ) Now what ever would I do?**

**Itachi: ( twitch)**

**Dei: O.O**

**Kyo: Okay I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki but Itachi....hum Now I do evil things to him bawhahahahah**

**Recap chap 8:**

_" So how was your day?" Sakura asked hugging Deidara to her chest._

_Sasuke groaned in his sleep. Sakura frowned._

_" What's wrong with him? Were you mean Itachi?" Itachi gave her wide innocence eyes. She wasn't having any of it._

_" He just ate to much." Itachi said with a tug of lips. Deidara burst into giggles._

_" GOOP, yeah!"_

**End recap:**

**Chapter nine: Found out**

The days flew by, but it still seemed like forever to the Akatsuki kids, that the blue haired girl who cursed them with these forms was still not in Kohona. And thus the antidote could still not be found. Thus they were still stuck, and still in Kohona, and still children. Itachi and Sasori were the first to notice that it seemed that being in these children forms were making them think like children. Itachi wondered if the thought like children completely what if the Hyuuga couldn't change them back, or what if she could and their minds were forever minds of children? This was a nightmare and even he was starting to question his mental stability.

Sakura couldn't watch the Akatsuki children much longer, her work was suffering, and Kakashi kept watching her so closely. She was worried that if their old sensei found that the children were really Akatsuki that they would be captured and or killed. She didn't want that. She loved them all and if something happened to them because of her she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She was as close to Akatsuki as she was to her friends in Kohona, maybe closer, because she didn't have to hide herself from them. They knew her secrets mostly.

Sasuke on the other hand wanted nothing more then to get the Akatsuki out of Kohona, and out of his care. Or rather out of his hair. He was sick of babysitting the s-class criminals, and his elder ( younger?) brother. He hated him and yet there was a part of his own mind that wanted to spend more time with Itachi. he had never seen Itachi as a child, or acting like one. Maybe the Akatsuki were just losing their minds being in child form so long, he had to wonder. But he knew for a fact that if they didn't get back to normal form, and leave soon he was going to lose his own mind.

Sakura made him watch them all the time. Was it so hard to just get someone else to do it? of course when Sakura was at work or training she couldn't really hold the other forms to disguise the Akatsuki from others eyes, but Sasuke knew the secret and so maybe that was why it was always Sasuke being the one to watch the children from hell.

But Why did she get to train and live a normal life when he was stuck watching kids? It felt turned around. Not that he would ever have children quite like these, but still. Of course thinking that he was going to bare children at all with Sakura was thinking ahead of himself. Just a little bit.

Sakura was getting off early today from work and she promised today he would get the day off so he can do what he wanted. She promised he would get to get away from the hell spawns.

But she still had an hour or so left of work. Thankfully they were all taking naps. He had been a little surprised when the Akatsuki had yawned and stubbornly took a nap as if they didn't want to but were just to tired not to. Of course that wasn't as surprising as Itachi falling asleep next to the others.

Growing up with his elder brother he had always knew that Itachi was a little aloof when it came to people, so seeing him so close to these people was sort of weird, they could be called friends if he dared to even think that with out Itachi's wrath somehow killing him.

They had been asleep for a little while now, and Sasuke wanted to nap himself before this he had tempted to make more food, but considering last time he tried to cook Itachi and Sasori took the time to just make small sandwiches, something a kid could do and not burn down the house, or touch the stove. So Sasuke let them. They ate and for some reason The idiots wanted him, him to wash the blond Akatsuki member, the one Sakura seemed to dote on too much.

Sasuke had refused and Itachi sighed and took the blond and walked to the bathroom. It had to suck having to wash a working member of your organization. Let alone have to take care of him. Sasori didn't seem to like him, Itachi bared with him but also didn't seem to like him. heck the only one who liked him at all was Sakura herself. If Sasuke didn't know better he would say the Akatsuki all hate each other but bared with each other because they worked together most of the time. Sadly it sounded like his relationship with the blond idiot Naruto and the ever annoying Sai.

Sakura wasn't sure why she was with the Akatsuki, why she didn't betray her own village fully, why she was so close to the Akatsuki. it seemed to Sasuke that she was the one that kept them from killing each other, because she had some sort of capturing presence with them, with everyone. What was it about her that made everyone either want her, be her, or be around her. She had the most ridiculous hair he had ever seen, but it fit her, she was annoying most of the time making him do crap, but that was the thing, he could just refuse her but he never did. He always did what she asked even though he hated the Akatsuki, and his brother and didn't want to do it. He didn't want her mad, he didn't want to see her hate him again.

He didn't want to hurt her anymore. Was that it? Did he have a thing for the girl really? Was it that she made everyone fall for her? Even his elder brother? He seemed to want her attention and he never acted like this around anyone female or male. he seemed more at home with these people, with Sakura then he ever had with his family with him. A new side of Itachi, or the real Itachi?

The door suddenly opened and Sakura wondered into the room. She touched the top of Sasuke's head and smiled down at him. His heart did a funny little flip at that smile.

" You got them to take a nap? or did you knock them out?" She asked thinking about it a moment and frowning as she looked them over. Checking for injury maybe?

She looked as beautiful as she always did, but he notice how tired she really looked. He had to watch kids all day, but she had to work and use all her chakra. he felt sort of bad for leaving the brats to her, but they seemed to act better with her then with him, but Sasuke knew they acted up around Sasuke because they liked to see him get angry.

" When will the Hyuuga be back?" Sakura knew he meant Hinata.

" Should be back from the mission in a week, but I don't know." She said. She would have to hunt the girl down if she didn't return then.

" Why do you help Akatsuki?" He always wanted to ask her this, but never got the chance.

She looked down at the Akatsuki instead of looking to him.

" Because they needed me. I couldn't resit when I saw how alone they felt, how empty they were. They don't know how to not push someone away, they hold each other apart, I have to hold them together. " He wondered why she felt that way.

" You can leave Sasuke I can watch them now, thank you for helping, and I'm sorry you have to. If I wasn't at Tsunade-sama's beck and call I would be here." Sasuke knew that.

Sakura gazed down at the Akatsuki, kids.

Itachi was next to Deidara asleep, Kisame had a blue tinted arm thrown over Itachi's back considering Itachi was on his stomach sleeping.

Sasori was on Deidara's other side, and Hidan was laying across his chest with his foot wedged under Itachi's leg. Deidara's one hand was in Sasori's shirt, and as if Sasori sensed this or didn't want to get choked he scooted closer. Deidara's other hand was in Itachi's hair.

They were getting comfortable with each other. But Sakura also knew that being in these child forms, were messing with their mind. They were starting to think and act like children. Sakura could see it even as they slept. She was worried that if Hinata couldn't fix this , or if she could that their minds would be stuck as children in men forms. Sakura wondered what would be worse.

Sakura settled herself down at the Akatsuki's heads. She brushed Deidara's hair aside, and the ruffled Kisame and Sasori's hair but Sasuke noticed her hesitate before she laid her hand against Itachi's cheek.

She seemed familiar when she did that as if he saw it before, felt that touch, but he never had from Sakura, but from....his mother. Sakura reminded him of his mother, and Sasuke wondered if that was why Itachi was so comfortable around her. If that was why he liked her. Sasuke knew Itachi did, just the way he followed her around the house with his eyes. The way he almost smiled, the way he left her touch him, the way he got jealous. The way he listened to her.

Did Itachi regret killing their mother? Did he miss her? Sasuke knew he did.

Suddenly Itachi flung everyone's arms, feet, and hands off and wiggled away from their touch to draw closer to the touch at his face. He opened hazy onyx eyes and saw her and scooted closer, no doubt too tired to bother thinking against his current course as he inched over so his head was on her folded legs. Sakura was stunned for a moment before the motherly side of her kicked in and she ran her fingers through his long black hair, that was now loose, from Deidara no doubt pulling his hair band out when Itachi jerked away.

Sasuke wondered if he really ever knew his brother at all.

He figured it was a good as any time to leave if he was going to get anything done. He didn't bother telling Sakura he was leaving, if she even cared he was still there she didn't show it, he just left with out a word while his mind wondered.

Sakura got more comfortable then created a clone to grab a few blankets and scoot the living rooms chair to her so she could lean back comfortably. Her clone also gave her a medical scroll to read then poofed away after the Akatsuki kids were covered in blankets.

Sakura read for a while until she favored playing with Itachi's hair, it might be the only time she ever could again. He was touchy when it came to people touching him so why he came to her she didn't know, maybe he was putting up a front, and the real Itachi was different, maybe Itachi wanted comfort and Sakura was the one to give it to him, she wasn't sure but she would enjoy her time with these children, men now, for she knew in the future if they did ever get back to original form, they would never be like this with her again. Never again would this moment happen.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Somewhere else....(dundundun)**

A ninja masked his chakra and walked into the Uchiha compound. He was shocked when he recognized the children sleeping together on the floor, not the children brought to the village, but replica's of the Akatsuki in child form, maybe even themselves. If Sakura brought the Akatsuki into Kohona and was hiding them, she had betrayed them all. He had to report this, he couldn't believe Sakura was behind this though. He had known her for years, and she never seemed the type, that was more Sasuke's ally.

He looked to Sakura and none other then Itachi Uchiha asleep on her lap. Her hand tangled in his black locks. When did Uchiha Itachi ever let anyone let alone a few touch him? This seemed unlike the Akatsuki perhaps their offspring? But to look exactly like all their fathers with out having any of their mothers feature was impossible. At least impossible for every one of them.

Clones then? But they didn't have the feel of Clones, they had little chakra of those their age, but to look exactly like the Akatsuki, was too much, but how could they get into children forms and why at all? Why would Sakura hold them unless they were black mailing her, but with what? Threats? Sakura would never betray them, so what was going on?

He didn't know but he had to inform Tsunade at least.

He turned and left the building jumping across deserted Uchiha building until a shadow moved in front of him and crimson eyes stared right through him.

" Your not going anywhere." The Uchiha said, and then the Ninja's eyes went hazy and he passed out. Caught in the mangakyo.

Sasuke caught his old sensei, his silver hair and lone eye closes as Sasuke lifted him and took him back to Sakura's house. It seemed like Kakashi found Sakura's secret and for Sakura's sake he couldn't allow Kakashi to tell anyone, not even Tsunade.

XxxxXX

Later...

" Uggh get off me freaking idiot!" Hidan yelled suddenly waking Sakura and the others in seconds.

Hidan shoved Kisame off him, Sakura wondered how Kisame got onto that side at all, she must have fallen asleep. Deidara hazily shifted and looked to Sasori and grinned pulling on red hair in his hand.

Sasori twitched in annoyance, Kisame groaned as he nursed the bump on his head from Hidan. Someone choked and then Itachi looked up from her lap in surprise. Everyone was silent for a moment until Sakura frowned and then shrugged.

Itachi moved away slowly as if Sakura was going to bite or rape him any second. He stood and walked off back to them all no doubt to his room. She wanted to giggle at his embarrassment but didn't. Deidara crawled over onto her lap and grabbed onto her neck and kissed her wetly on the mouth.

" Sakuwa-chan! Yeah!" She smiled slightly and shook her head amused until Sasuke spoke.

" Kakashi found out." She froze and turned to look back at Sasuke who had Kakashi on the couch. Kakashi unconscious.

" What happened?" She asked.

" He'll be fine, but you need to do what ever your going to with these kids, and get out of the village, Kakashi knows you betrayed the village, or at least suspect something, if Kakashi is gone for more then two days Tsunade will know and come for you." She winced.

" Hinata will be coming back shortly we have to wait for her or chance never getting them back to their own forms." She said motioning backwards tot he Akatsuki.

Sasuke nodded.

" Yeah well, You don't have a week." Sakura racked her brain but came up short.

" I won't need one." She said suddenly.

**END CHAPTER!**

**Bwhahahaha See I updated! Love me for that even though Fanfic for some reason hates me and wouldn't let me write with out erasing it, or perhaps my computer hates me I don't know but hopefully this gets posted with out trouble, and hopefully this is a good, rather boring chapter. I don't have time to reread to catch mistakes so if you see some tell me or just ignore them. **

**Be glad I update at all! **

**Kyo**


	10. Grass

**Yep this is me updating just because everyone keeps asking me. XD Well I didn't really know what to write I was sort of writers blocked, but since I had not only a Moka frappé but also Moka ice cream XD so I'm hyped up on coffee and chocolate! Thus can not sleep so I am doomed to just write until I feel tired enough to sleep. I feel like hitting myself for drinking coffee so late at night. What was I thinking?**

**Itachi: You weren't thinking. **

**Kyo: Your right and when your right somethings wrong. **

**Itachi: ( Glare)**

**Kisame: No he's right, something must be wrong Kyo. **

**Itachi: ( Pulls out a frying pan and some barbeque sauce) **

**Kisame: ( eyes go wide) NOO! I don't want to be food!**

**Kyo: ( wince) That's just wrong. **

**MOVING on!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but if you want to use my idea ask first ne?**

_**Chapter nine recap:**_

_" Kakashi found out." She froze and turned to look back at Sasuke who had Kakashi on the couch. Kakashi unconscious._

_" What happened?" She asked._

_" He'll be fine, but you need to do what ever your going to with these kids, and get out of the village, Kakashi knows you betrayed the village, or at least suspect something, if Kakashi is gone for more then two days Tsunade will know and come for you." She winced._

_" Hinata will be coming back shortly we have to wait for her or chance never getting them back to their own forms." She said motioning backwards tot he Akatsuki._

_Sasuke nodded._

_" Yeah well, You don't have a week." Sakura racked her brain but came up short._

_" I won't need one." She said suddenly._

_**End chapter recap:**_

**Chapter ten: Grass**

"Why won't you need a week?" Sasuke asked with a raised eye brow. She frowned at him. He had asked that for the last hour as she packed some clothes. He had trailed after her to her bedroom. The Akatsuki were all busy packing as well. She didn't want Sasuke to know the plan because then he might follow or be questioned by Kakashi and she didn't want to risk him telling.

She was going to sneak into the Hokage's office tonight find out Hinata's current mission and whereabouts then go track her down. Kidnapping her and then ask her to help, if she refused then well she would just have to get rough.

" Let it go Sasuke I can't tell you. Keep Kakashi away as much as you can from the compound, and keep me out of his mind. I need to get out of the village tonight, and please help me at least get a head start." Sakura said zipping up her bag and then slipping it over her shoulders. She needed to sneak into the tower tonight and be gone before morning which was not half the night away.

She headed for the door but Sasuke's words made her pause in her doorway.

" Kakashi saw me. He'll know I'm in on your plan and I'll be locked up if not killed." She frowned. He was right about that. She couldn't take him along though. He was just getting his life back on track here. If she brought him along out of the village it would go against his probation and thus he will be a missing nin and a s-class criminal.

She wouldn't cause him to risk himself and his future for that reason, but what other choice was there? He could always lie and say that Sakura forced him to help her. Or something on those lines. But then they might give him a truth serum and then they would be screwed. She could always have him come along and when it all was through she could say she forced him to follow.

Kakashi no doubt knew she betrayed the village and it was too late to act innocent now, besides she was about to not only break into the Hokage's office, but also leave the village with out permission. She would be called a rouge as well. Once Kakashi tells Tsunade there would be no going back. Unless she killed Kakashi, she could never return.

She thought about it for a moment then shook her head. No not a good idea. Kohona needed Kakashi even if he was lazy and a pervert.

Sasuke watched her as she thought it over mentally. He could see the emotions and thoughts flying across her face finally she turned to him and nodded.

" Your right. Your coming along. Meet me at the gates in fifteen minutes. Take the kids with you. We must be quick about leaving. Do not be seen." She warned he nodded. No doubt wondering why he was again stuck with the kids, and wondering why he was doing this. He was throwing away his planned future, but as he watched Sakura turn and leave he knew that was untrue.

No woman would ever marry him in the village and he was better off as a rouge. So if Sakura was out of the village he had to follow her. She was the one he might just love, and the only way he could make a future. She was likely the only female who would consider being with him at all. Even if it was out of pity alone.

While she left he rounded up the Akatsuki kids and told them the plan. They all seemed unsure as to do this, but wanted nothing more then to be in their own forms again so they agreed easily. They packed everything up they needed, while still only packing lightly. Sasuke rounded up some stuff of importance because he most likely would never be back after this.

**XXX**

Sakura was in and out of the Hokage's office in no time and not even a second late arrived at the gates and the Akatsuki kids and Sasuke left together with her to hunt down the Hyuuga who just happened to be in Grass on a routine mission. Hinata was acting as a scout, just to make sure everything was going alright in the Grass village.

It was pure luck that she was on the mission alone and Sakura wouldn't have to involve any more innocents in this big mess. In a way this was her fault. Letting Hinata use the potion on the Akatsuki in the first place. If she hadn't let Hinata do it then they all wouldn't be in this mess, Sakura would still be safe never being found out by her village she was betraying them, Sasuke would be home still waiting out his probation and future bride, and the Akatsuki would most likely be off who knows where doing their jobs.

The mission to Grass started now and she was unsure if this would turn out in her favor or not. She didn't want to hurt Hinata, but she was desperate. She knew time was running out for the Akatsuki. She wasn't sure if their minds completely turned to children if even turning them back to adults would do a thing, for their minds that is.

Grass wasn't very far and they should get there by morning maybe. If she was lucky she would find Hinata before the morning and then have her create an antidote or at least try to do something to help. How can you create an antidote when turning someone into children was an accident? Sakura just knew something bad would happen sooner or later, and they would be much worse for wear then they were already.

Truthfully she knew that if they ever got Akatsuki back to adults, even then Sakura could never return to Kohona to her home. She was most likely signing either her own death certificate or signing up for Akatsuki. Either way her life as a Kohona ninja and trusted friend was over now. There was no going back. She had sinned too greatly this time.

She just hoped she didn't ruin Sasuke's life as well. He had a future, and she knew that when she first helped Akatsuki her life goals had not only changed, but been burned and buried. They were gone and now she was stuck with the Akatsuki, as a rouge, as a s-class criminal and as a traitor. She winced, but did not cry. She chose this and now she had to deal with it. She glanced at Deidara who Sasuke was grudgingly caring on his back, and then behind them at the Akatsuki kids following at a slower pace behind. She looked to Itachi who's eyes met hers.

She chose this life for them. She had betrayed one group of friends, but she couldn't do that to both sets of friends. So Akatsuki where all she had left. She decided that was all she needed. So she sucked up her grief and continued on as if she had not been thinking it at all. She turned back toward her goal and did not once look back toward Kohona.

**XXX**

Itachi hated how weak he was. They had to stop half way for him and the rest of the Akatsuki kids to rest. They were in children forms and could not keep up with Sasuke and Sakura. He felt so weak and useless. He hated himself right now. He was pathetic. He glanced to Sasuke who was speaking softly to Sakura. Her eyes looked determined, but he could feel the tension just below the surface.

He was worried about her. She had just left her village most likely to never return unless shackled, and his little brother as well. They were both rouges now. He wondered what they would do with themselves after this whole ordeal was over. He didn't even want to think about if that Hyuuga couldn't turn them back or not.

No doubt Sakura would still take care of them as they grew older if they did as time passed. In a way the Hyuuga had made a way to live forever. If they were allowed to grow up, and this potion she used didn't permanently keep them in child form, then they would age slowly -but surely- back to where they started. It was like getting a second chance. So many people wanted what they were all given and yet they wanted nothing more then to be back to normal.

Itachi wondered if being a child was such a bad things after all. It would be a new start for him. and yet as he watched his brother speak with the pink haired female he knew it was a bad idea. He didn't want to watch her age older then him. He didn't want to wait until he grew older just to be near her. He wanted to be with her now.

A shock went through him. What had he just thought? Be with her? Was he going insane? Had his brain finally taken all it could take and turn to mush? Or better yet was it that horrid purple goop finally affecting him?

He shuttered and didn't even explore that idea or the one about being with the girl. Even if he did get back to his own body, why would she ever want to be with him at all? They barely tolerated each other in adult form, and she had not liked him then why would she now?

Well it wasn't like he was taking her away from her village anymore. She was a rouge and would most likely join Akatsuki after this mess was over, so it wasn't like it would be hard for her to be near him, it was just getting her to like him that way at all. He had the feeling she would no doubt be with Deidara. He had always been her favorite. If not Deidara, Sasori. The male had been after her from the start as well.

It was a little sad how they ogled her all the time. How they fought over that one girl. What was so special about her anyway? But he knew. He wouldn't like her if he didn't know already every thing that is special about her.

He didn't want to think about he subject any more so he turned his attention on his brother. What would Sasuke do now that he couldn't stay in his own village, and what would he do? Find a girl in another village? He wanted so badly to revive the clan. His brother smirked at Sakura and suddenly a really bad thought came to mind.

What if Sasuke wanted Sakura? Wanted her to be his wife and bare his children? Revive the clan? Did she want that back? Would she even consider it if his brother asked? Did she even want children? Did she even like his brother that way? Questions of every sort came to mind but all bad ones. All ones he never wanted to think again and yet now couldn't get out of his freaking head.

Sakura's voice suddenly brought him out of thought.

" Itachi come on we're leaving again." She said. She had Sasori holding onto her back like a spider monkey and Hidan holding on to her neck from the front. A perverted sneer as he basically rubbed himself against her chest. Itachi fumed. What on earth were they doing attached to Sakura? He glanced at Sasuke who was loaded down as well. Kisame at his back like Sasori was Sakura's and Deidara in his arms.

What was going on? Why were the others being carried?

He must have looked puzzled because Sakura spoke quickly blushing a light pink at Hidan's rubbing against her beasts. Perverted freak. Itachi was going to rip him a new one until Sasori hid him right over the head with a stick he pulled from a near by tree. Hidan's rubbing stopped and he cursed at Sasori. Sakura made them switch spots having Sasori attached to her front his arms around her neck and legs around her waist while Hidan held on from behind growling out curses about Sasori and then how he was going o sacrifice the moron to Jashin-sama **( I spell that right?)** when he was back to adult form.

" It's faster if your guys are carried by us." She said. And he wondered then why he wasn't being carried as well.

" Sasuke refused and Itachi I knew you wouldn't let me carry you anyway." She said as if reading his mind. He wondered how she could so easily read him. She was wrong about him not allowing one of them to carry him, but he knew she should be right. So he nodded instead. And Sakura smiled a little at him then they started off and Itachi followed trying to keep pace, but he was smaller and had little chakra so he did his best to not be left behind.

After three hours Itachi could feel the fast pace he was trying to keep up with falter. He didn't know if he could seriously keep this up for two more hours. He was going to most likely pass out. This was just so pathetic, but he refused to ask to be carried like a child. So he pushed on until a wave of dizziness hit and he stumbled. He managed to catch himself only barely and Sakura stopped letting Sasori and Hidan down so she could go to him.

" Are you alright?" he glared up at her and she sighed and then smiled hesitantly before she moved quickly grasping a hold of his arm and pulling him flush against her body. She lifted him and stuck his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist. He was stunned at the warmth spreading through his body so much so that a blush slipped past his radar. He burrowed his face in her shoulder/neck to hide the blush staining his cheeks. He cursed her several times, but she payed no attention to him or Sasuke gaping at them both. Kisame switched from Sasuke to Sakura's back, and Sasori got onto Sasuke's back while Hidan decided he could keep pace with them. Yeah it was harder then it looked.

Itachi felt embarrassed to be carried by Sakura as if he were an infant, but he was so tired and he felt so weak right now that it sickened him. Sakura moved her cheek so her lips brushed his ear and he tensed in her arms as she whispered softly to him. Her mouth moving along his lobe making him shiver in her arms. Stupid unexpected reaction.

" Clam down Itachi it's not for very long, and I rather not having to knock you out for pushing yourself so hard, you baka." he huffed but didn't even remove his face from her neck/shoulder as he took in her scent. She was so warm and she had her arms wrapped around his back and her fingers brushing his sides.

Kisame's legs were under his butt so he wouldn't fall off her back, but Itachi didn't really mind that. He barley noticed it. She was so close and she smelled so good. For some reason a memory of his mother holding him like this as a child resurfaced in his mind. Did he really just put Sakura into his mothers role? What a weird person he was.

Sasuke kept glancing over at her and his brother. He knew Itachi was uncomfortable the way he was stiff in her arms but after an hour he looked relaxed enough to be already and his face had never moved from her neck/shoulder. He wondered if it was because he didn't want anyone to see how embarrassed he was or because he was simply asleep out of pure exhaustion.

The silver haired kid who was following them cursed every other word for an hour straight at having to keep up with them. He wanted to rip the kid in half. He had never even heard some of those swear words until now. It was enough to make the foulest criminal blush in shame.

About half way through the rest of the trip Sasori jumped off Sasuke and Hidan switched him places breathing heavily in Sasuke's ear as he cursed more. Sasuke was annoyed at the silver haired Akatsuki, but at least he wasn't getting cling-ed to now. The silver haired kid just sort of hung on slightly with out being too close. Which he was thankful for and he even stopped cursing.

Sasori now ran to keep up and Sakura wondered if they really would make it to Grass before morning it was already four am now. It had taken longer with the children with them, and slowing them down, but as long as they got to Grass before dawn they could find Hinata and then get them back to normal much more faster. A second couldn't be wasted.

Sakura had been a little surprised that after an hour and a half of being carried Itachi had actually fallen asleep in her arms. She was a little surprised. Though she knew he was tired. Kisame leaned closer and spoke quietly in her other ear.

" He likes you you know Pinky. He doesn't sleep well as is, but to sleep while being touched never..." He said. Kisame would know. He was been his partner in Akatsuki for a long time and he and Itachi were sort of like friends.

She knew Itachi liked her just fine, but she didn't feel it was the same sort of like Kisame was referring to. Itachi trusted her that was all, and it had taken a lot of progress for him to even trust her this much. It was like working with a abused animal. To gain trust from an animal who had been beaten was next to impossible. Itachi was the same and she was amazed he even trusted her as much as he did. He didn't like it, but he allowed her to help him. It was an improvement and she was proud of him and all the Akatsuki they were so much closer now.

She wondered if they would still be close after they were back in their own forms again. She did wonder.

**XXX**

Itachi woke and was shocked that he had actually fallen asleep at all in her arms. He was going mad he just knew it. To be comfortable enough to fall asleep. He was an idiot.

He moved a little back to look around noting they were now entering Grass. He had slept the rest of the way? He must have pushed himself far more then he realized. He moved a little more until Sakura adjusted him differently and let him slip down to his feet. Kisame jumped off as she stopped a little from the front gates of the village.

Sasuke stopped as well Sasori who had been following on foot stepped beside Sakura, while Hidan dropped from Sasuke's back and Sasuke handed Deidara to Sakura who had fallen asleep as well. Itachi rubbed a hand over his face and covered a yawn with his hand. His brother was giving him the weirdest look, but he ignored it no doubt the male was just shocked at him falling asleep in the arms of his old teammate.

" So what now?" Sasuke asked looking to the village. Sakura tapped a finger to her lips and frowned.

" We find Hinata before morning." It was already nearing dawn. If they were going to find her before then they had to split up.

" Sasuke take Hidan and Sasori with you and search the east side of the village, and Itachi, Kisame, Dei, and I will take the west. If you find her give me some sort of signal or simply go to the Inn in the center of the village. If we can't find her by morning we head there anyway." Sasuke nodded, glad he didn't have to carry the blond haired child around any more. He was starting to wonder if he really wanted children now.

He was going to go gray like Kakashi if he had to keep up with these kids for more then necessity, he wondered if he would really be able to handle more kids let alone his own. He would be stuck with his own kids until they grew up. He was only stuck with the Akatsuki kids until they were changed back into regular old Akatsuki.

Sasuke left with the silver haired kid and the red haired one leaving Sakura with the blue kid, the blond baby, and his brother. He felt bad for her in a way, but he was stuck with the potty mouth silver haired weirdo so he didn't feel so bad for her after all. At least Itachi was quiet, the fish would leave her alone, and the blond was asleep.

While Sasuke set to the East Sakura took her group to the West. She didn't care who found Hinata first she just hoped to find her before morning or they would have to waste another whole day. They couldn't likely go searching for her in the daylight. Kidnapping someone in the middle of the night was different then doing it in the middle of the day for everyone to see.

Thankfully she didn't have to go too far before she found the blue haired girl about ready to head back to her Inn in the village. She let Kisame take Deidara in his arms grudgingly while she left them in the bushes so she could sneak up on Hinata. The Hyuuga of course had her Byakugan activated o and saw Sakura approach. She frowned at the girl.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" She asked as Sakura came to her quickly. Sakura knew she could no longer just sneak up so she sighed and came up with ease and not to cause alarm seconds before she attacked knocking the girl out. The Hyuuga never saw it coming, well she did, but she was too stunned to react to it. She passed out after Sakura knocked her out. Sakura lifted the girl into her arms and nodded to Itachi and Kisame, and she headed straight to the Inn she told Sasuke she'd meet his group.

She checked in and left a note for Sasuke at the front desk for him to find the room, and then laid the Hyuuga's unconscious form onto the bed. She wouldn't wake at least for an hour at least. Sakura turned to the three Akatsuki and nodded to the bathroom.

" Might as well get washed up, it will take a while for her to come to." Itachi nodded. Kisame nodded as well and carried Deidara to her. She took the boy as Kisame followed Itachi to the bathroom. She wasn't surprised that Itachi didn't say a word to the boy about sharing his bath. After being together for as long as they did a thing such as sharing a bath didn't really seem to matter all that much. She was sure Sasori and Deidara had done so as well in all the time they had partnered up.

So while they showered, and Deidara slept, she watched her old friend as she lay there breathing deeply. She really hoped Hinata would help them. She really didn't want to have to hurt her friend. Hinata had always been nice to her, and Sakura trusted her a lot more then most people she knew.

She just hoped the girl would understand what she had to do, and help her and the Akatsuki. She wondered if the girl would do it or not. She didn't have to tell Kohona she had helped, she could act as if she never saw Sakura or her group and go right home with out ever being found out. Sakura just wondered that if she did help them, forced or not, that she would be able to help make something to turn them back.

While she waited and thought, Sasuke and his group walked in. He sighed when he saw Hinata on the bed. Thankful that Sakura had found the Hyuuga and that this mess would soon be over one way or another.

Sasuke looked for his brother and the blue kid. She looked to the bathroom and he nodded. Sharing a shower with another guy wouldn't be the weirdest thing his brother did today. Sleeping in Sakura's arms had cut the cake.

Sasuke wondered over to the chair in the room and settled himself in it as he closed his eyes. He was so sore from carrying those kids all the way here, and more so because they never stopped to rest or eat. He was starving and tired, and smelled horrid. But he was sure Sakura felt worse.

She looked so tired, and beat up, perhaps it was because she had just left her village for good, and maybe even because she knew that she might have to hurt her friend just to get the Akatsuki back to normal. Betraying your best friend was never easy, he of all people would know.

Sasuke hoped for all their sakes that the Hyuuga would just listen to reason and help them get the kids back to Akatsuki. He wasn't sure he could take much more of them.

**XXX**

**Man that was so long. Okay I know it wasn't long, but to me it was. Considering I didn't want to write in the first place it was long lol. But I got my point across and we are finally getting to a close aren't we? I'm not sure hope many chapters we have left but most likely not very many. So hope you liked how that went, and who liked the lovely Itachi X Sakura I added in there eh? XD just for you guys ^^' Review ne?**

**Kyo**


	11. Time

**Yo! Yes I know it's been bloody forever but really I couldn't think up anything to write for this and I didn't want to write more frankly but now I'm forcing myself so here it is! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it no matter what you may think!**

**Itachi: I think they have realized that by now.**

**Kyo: (glare) yes well you can never say it enough.**

**Hidan: Yeah wouldn't want to freaking get sued by a bunch of pig-**

**Kyo: ( covers Hidan's mouth with hand) Ehheeh Don't mind him I love the police. **

**Itachi: (rolls eyes) Right...**

**Kyo: ANYWAY! Lets move on before I get arrested!**

**Chapter eleven: Time**

Hinata's lavender eyes opened and she awoke after the strangest dream, of course only seconds later realizing it had not been a dream as she felt several chakra signatures and least a few familiar though some strangely altered. She sat up quickly and took innovatory of the room finding most of the members of said room asleep.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the corner of the room asleep against the wall in his chair, while a blue skinned child lay against his leg drooling and snoring while a silver haired boy sat sleeping against his other leg. In the second bed, she was in the first, A blond haired child of three and a red haired child of six, or older, slept side by side. Then leaning against the wall next to the door was Sakura awake and aware of her. Of course there was the black haired, black eyed boy at her side leaning next to her.

" Sa..Sakura what is going on?" Hinata asked looking around the room again and keeping her voice low. It was morning but everyone, almost everyone, was asleep. She was worried Sakura had knocked her out and she didn't know why or why Sasuke Uchiha was here. Wait those children looked oddly familiar.

" We need your help Hina-chan." Sakura said but those once friendly eyes were dead serious and lacked any warmth. Sakura was serious and she meant business it seemed.

" What can I..I do Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked in return trying to place where she saw the children, then it hit her, and she gasped covering her mouth with her hand she looked back to Sakura who wore a grim expression.

" I have been a spy for Akatsuki for a long time. I am not asking anything of you that will get you killed Hina-chan. I am simply asking you to help reverse what your 'freeze' thing did to them by turning them into children." Hinata looked utterly confused.

" You have been a spy for Akatsuki? But-t Naruto-kun.." She trailed off at seeing Sakura wince ever so slightly.

" He is in no danger. Akatsuki is not a threat to Konoha unless provoked. None of the Akatsuki here would harm the village though I can never go back now anyway none of us can, but you. I simply ask you to help us here and it will be the last time you will most likely see me." Hinata frowned but nodded not knowing what to really think so she thought back to what she put in the liquid she had meant to freeze enemies with.

What was in it that would actually revert a person into child form? She had no clue she would have to think long and hard and do experiments, but she got from Sakura's face and those serious eyes that time was of the essence here.

" I may be able to come up with something Sakura-chan, b...but I can not be sure. The liquid was supposed to be on a time release they should eventually return to their original forms in time." Hinata said. Itachi grunted out something at her side and Sakura looked down at him with a frown.

" We do not have that sort of time." Sakura said harshly making Hinata flinch.

" I don't un..understand Sakura-chan why don't you have any time?" Hinata asked nervously and slightly concerned she hadn't meant to cause problems certainly for Sakura.

" They're minds may not make the return back to their original forms. They are already acting more like children now. They're minds are taking the given roles of their forms currently. I am fearful that if they stay in this form much longer they may not come back completely sane." Hinata wanted to ask if they ever were sane to start but didn't think it wise.

If Sakura was on Akatsuki's side Hinata didn't know why, but she trusted Sakura even if she had seemingly betrayed her and the village. Sakura was never one to do things unnecessarily and never with out reason thus she had to have good reason for being so intent on Akatsuki even so much as to leave her village behind for them. Perhaps she loved one of them.

" I can work on a antidote but I can not guarantee anything Sakura-chan I'm sorry." Hinata said looking to Itachi at her side. He punched a first into the wall and buried his face in her side.

" I fear it will take my mind Sakura. I can feel this battle I am losing." Itachi said against her side it was muffled and she was sure Hinata couldn't hear him but she did and she laid a hand on his head. She wouldn't allow them to be lost to this. She would get them back one way or another.

" I would need to gather some herbs and then start. I will need space and time and I know it is...important to rush but I can not go faster in risk of mistak..es." Hinata said carefully. She didn't want to upset anyone she was simply telling the truth. Sakura nodded and Hinata saw Itachi's first grip onto Sakura's shirt and squeeze until his knuckles were white.

" I saw a Herb shop in town while we were out looking for the Hyuuga." Sasuke spoke up suddenly awake obviously had been for a while and had oped to listening in to actually allowing them to see he was awake before hand. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and nodded.

" Hina-chan and I will go to the shop stay here with the kids." Sakura said and Hinata stood to follow as Sakura turned. Sakura was glad this was at least calm and she hadn't had to hurt Hinata. She loved the girl as her own sister and yet she couldn't risk the Akatsuki's lives, not any of them. It had been her fault in away and she would help fix this. They were one step closer.

Itachi held on to her shirt not letting go as she turned to leave to the herb shop with Hinata. Sakura touched his head.

" Itachi is coming along Sasuke. Make sure you watch them well and feed them. I don't want to come back to Deidara crying again." Sasuke scoffed and Hinata, Sakura, and Itachi walked out. Itachi held onto her shirt like a lost child and Sakura knew what he had said was true. The time was short they were losing the battle and if they didn't hurry Sakura wasn't sure that if they were changed back that their minds would be as well. After all whats done is done and sometimes whats done is permanent.

**XXxxXXxxXX **

The herb shop held many things and Between Sakura and Hinata searching for certain things they took a long while at least two hours and then another hour to make sure they had gotten what they needed with no guarantee these would help in any way Hinata had said. Sakura was truly afraid for the Akatsuki. Itachi scrunched up his nose at the scent of the place, it was giving him a headache that he personally didn't care for.

" Sakura can we leave?" Itachi asked tugging on her shirt as she was in conversation with the Purple haired Hyuuga. Sakura paused mid-sentence and touched a hand to his head. Which she was doing a lot lately, perhaps to reassure him with touch or simply because she could, he didn't know. It was getting harder and harder for his mind to focus on things like normally, he wanted to act childishly and it was like a urge, and itch, he couldn't quite scratch in the back of his mind the need to' play', something even as a kid he had never wanted nor needed to do. It frankly scared him that he was losing himself to this stupid thing.

" Just a moment we need to see if this is the right herb then we will pay and leave." She said in a soft voice he was growing too use to, as it comforted some part of him. He wonder if she was speaking so gently to him on purpose or if it was a motherly instinct for a woman with children in her care to act differently on a subconscious level.

He nodded and remained silent until the two woman came to a conclusion and then paid and they made their way back to the Inn.

" Have their minds been altered drastically?" Hinata asked as they walked into the Inn. They now needed another room to conduct the research in a big enough place just for the study no mistakes could be made here. They were no longer talking about the enemy obviously, now they spoke of five different lives at risk.

Sakura nodded.

" I have known these men for a while now, they have been increasingly acting different. More childish, less like themselves. I am afraid that not only their minds will be changed in a childish way, but also in a way that will make them lose memory or even themselves." Hinata nodded. Yes she was wary of that outcome as well.

The man at the desk allowed them another room which Sakura paid for and Hinata followed Sakura and Itachi up the stairs to the room holding the other members of Akatsuki and Sasuke Uchiha. After Hinata retrieved her stuff she and Sakura would retire to the new room and begin immediately.

They walked into the room to find, for Hinata, a shocking sight, to Sakura she sighed. Sasuke sat bound to the chair he looked more then annoyed at the Akatsuki children, the ones who knew how, were playing cards, while Deidara played with his own hair as he sat on Kisame's lap. The Akatsuki kids looked up as they entered.

" Really Sasuke?" She asked looking at the gagged and bound male. He glared Sharingan eyes at her in his anger.

" Well, anyway guys I want you to be nicer to Sasuke he going to take you to get something to eat and watch you. I would like it if you behaved. Hinata and I will be working together a few rooms down if you need me." Sakura said as she untied Sasuke and un-gagged him. He glared and cursed at the children as they ignored him and ran to Sakura. Sasori hugged her waist as Deidara squealed wanting picked up. She bent and picked Deidara up while placing a hand on Sasori's cheek and smiling at him. He blushed in delight.

Hinata watched this process curiously as the little Uchiha Itachi glared at the two children. Seemingly protective of Sakura. Perhaps from a childish jealousy of having the affection of the female directed away from him, or perhaps a males jealousy to the other two men with the affection she shows to them. It was hard to tell what Uchiha Itachi though she didn't know these men, children, as well as Sakura obviously did, and besides that their thinking depended on how far their minds were already gone.

" Sakuwa-chan, Yeah!" Deidara rubbed his cheek against Sakura's. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. She looked to Hidan and Kisame.

" I don't care if your mean to Sasuke, but don't tie him up anymore, and don't leave his side. Don't make me come looking for you. Just let Sasuke take you to eat and when you come back Sasuke will play with you again then I want you to go to bed." Sakura said in a commanding way directed for children more then adults. All the Akatsuki children nodded except Hidan and Itachi. Hidan huffed no doubt the main cause of Sasuke's mishaps with the chair and rope. Itachi stayed next to Hinata in the door way unhappy with Sasori and Deidara's hold on her.

" No Sakuwa-chan! Don't weave!Yeah!" Sakura smiled again more gently this time. She kissed the blonds forehead.

" Now Deidara you know if I stay then you guys could be stuck like this. I'm going to get you all back to the way you were. I promised, but you guys have to let me go and do that work." Deidara pouted and Sasori squeezed her tighter, obviously no longer caring what anyone thought as long as he could hang on the girl.

" Awight. Yeah." Deidara said with a sad frown. She ruffled his hair and set him down while kneeling and hugging Sasori to her chest telling him to watch him well. Sasuke was left with no other choice but to do as she said.

" I'm coming with you." Itachi said surprising Hinata at his sudden declaration. Sakura frowned at the young Uchiha.

" I rather you stay here and get something to eat, you've been with me all day Itachi and you complained of a headache earlier." He frowned at her more so then usual. Hinata could some how sense the Uchiha's distress.

" I th..ink he should come with us. I w..would at least need one of them to let me study them, b...blood samples the such to s..see how he reacts to different things Sakura-chan." Hinata said poking her fingers together at the sudden attention of the entire room. Then she paled at the look on Sakura's face.

" Absolutely not." Sakura said surprising just about everyone in the room but more so Itachi himself.

" But..t why?" Hinata asked confused, wondering if she was the cause the the pink haired woman's anger or if it was the suggestion.

" I would be needed, you will never be able to change us back if you do not have someone to test this on before hand. You could end up making us all worse." Itachi said wondering as well why she refused.

Sakura crossed her arms under her bold chest and stared down at the Uchiha with hardened and serious jade eyes.

" No. Stay here." Sakura said and Itachi stiffened.

" I won't." He said back onyx eyes glaring up at her in forward determination.

They stared at each other like that almost sending words through their eyes at Itachi's determination to help and Sakura's determination for him not to.

" Sakura just let him go. Your going to need him, and if not him one of them, you have to make sure it works after all the sooner the better unless you were just exaggerating about how serious it was." Sasuke said crossing his own arms under his chest not to copy her, but just to make his point stand out more. He was not a child he had a say in these things too he wasn't going to be treated like a child being told what to do.

He almost backed down when her eyes met his, those jade eyes so angry, he almost flinched but he caught himself.

" He will stay here and that is final." Sakura said and started to walk to the door, she grabbed Hinata's arm on the way and pulled the girl to the door. The girl wisely did not say a word.

" Sakura!" Itachi yelled running after her to the door. She slammed the door in his face. Itachi fell back onto his rear at the shock of the door suddenly slamming a breath away from his person, while on Sakura's side Hinata choked.

Sakura let Hinata go and the girl followed with a wary look at the closed door. She looked to Sakura's back her hair was even swaying angrily, that is until her steps faltered and she paused in the hall way feet from the door to the new room. Hinata almost ran into her.

" Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked curiously. Sakura turned and looked back at the door she had slammed with concern.

" Why did you react...in such a wa...way. Are you so.. against them returning to norm..mal?" Hinata stuttered out nervously unsure she wanted to ask the question and have her get angry again. Sakura ran a hand over her eyes. More tired then Hinata had ever seen her. Actually Sakura had never shown the Akatsuki how tired and exhausted she really was, Sakura never allowed them to see it.

" I did what I had to. I won't allow Itachi to be a experimentation. Who knows what we could do to him if we make a mistake or even if we don't. We could make him even younger, we could make him sick, or even kill him and I won't risk him. If I had not been so cruel Itachi would not have listened to me." Sakura said looking back at the stilled closed door. Her heart hurt. Hinata could see it in her eyes.

He had just started to trust her, open up more, and she had treated him like a small child, treated him cruelly for his own safety which he would not have known. She hated it. She felt sick to her stomach at having to do it. She had no choice though.

" If you are worried I can go in and set things up Sakura-chan." Hinata said certain now that her anger was not directed at her thus she could stop being so nervous around the girl she had known for a very long time.

Hinata watched the pain flash across Sakura's face before she turned toward the new room and started walking again unlocking the door she walked in. She wouldn't go back not because she didn't want to, but because if she did Itachi would still insist and then hurting him would have been for nothing.

" No. Now lets get started." Sakura said facing Hinata with a nod. The Hyuuga frowned in concern as she watched the girls hand tremble but she nodded. If she didn't want to go back, Hinata sure the heck wasn't going to force her.

**XxxxXX**

**Meanwhile:**

Itachi sat on the floor in front of the door in shock then anger, then a sudden sharp pain entered his chest and forced tears into his eyes. What the hell kind of reaction is this? He had never felt this sort of pain before in his chest as if Sakura had just betrayed him. He tried to tell himself this pain was irrational but his body kept feeling the pain and the hurt, his feelings were hurt. His eyes were pricked with tears he held in with only a iron will power, though they still swam in those onyx eyes.

Sasuke frowned at his brother just as shocked at Sakura's strictness when dealing with his brother. He watched like all the other Akatsuki as Itachi sat there just as he fell looking at the door. His face hidden from them but Sasuke had to wonder what his brother was thinking about that.

" Sakura is a bit stressed trying to help you all out, I wouldn't take her anger to heart." Sasuke said unsure why he was trying to make Itachi feel better of all things, maybe he as well was losing his mind. Though even he could tell these Akatsuki were acting more and more like children, he was after all the one who watched them the most. Itachi's back stiffened before he stood in a rush and walked to the window and sat at staring out the window.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Itachi was upset over how Sakura had acted. He was, could he say, hurt at having a door slammed in his face. Good god Sakura needed to get that Hyuuga to make a cure and fast! This was insane.

" I do not need your sympathy leave me alone little brother." Itachi said in a cold tone he knew all to well, though did his voice tremble at the end? Sasuke didn't know for sure but he wasn't about to do anything else to Itachi. He seriously wasn't going to tell him he was the oldest now and Itachi was the youngest brother, because it was only currently right and Sasuke wasn't going to push him.

" Well then lets go out and get something to eat then." Sasuke said trying to change the entire atmosphere of the room which was awkwardly silent and a little unsure.

" Does Sakuwa-chan not wike Itawhi any mowe? Yeah." Deidara asked Sasori in a not so quiet voice. Itachi's back stiffened and Sasuke frowned at his brother's back.

" I'm sure she's just trying to protect him." Sasuke said quickly to change the darn subject again. Darn that blond haired child.

" Lets go then." Sasuke said looking to Hidan and Kisame. Sasori took a hold of Deidara's hand and they all looked to Itachi then Sasuke. Who sighed. He couldn't leave him here, and Sakura would kill him if he did. God why did he follow her? He so should have just walked away.

" Itachi." Sasuke said. The youngest ( now) Uchiha stiffened even more.

" I can't leave you here by yourself Itachi you'll have to come as well." Itachi remained silent until Sasuke said it again.

" Sakura is right down the hall I will be fine." he said and Sasuke frowned even more. He nodded and they all left but not before he walked down the hall and knocked on the door Sakura said they had rented. Sakura answered.

" Itachi is staying in the room, he refused to come with us." Sakura sighed and rubbed a hand over her face then nodded.

" Alright." Sasuke nodded and he left with the four children. Sakura looked back at Hinata who smiled hesitantly reassuring perhaps and Sakura closed the door as she walked out into the hall and down to the room they had first rented. Itachi was sitting at the window. His back tense. He was glaring at the village outside with tears in those onyx eyes. Sakura's heart sank further.

" Leave me alone." Itachi said with a little tremble in his voice, Sakura caught all to well. She sighed and walked over and sat at his side he turned his face away though she had already seen those tears swimming in his eyes, obviously a reaction he had not wanted nor could obviously help, though he had not let them fall at least.

" Itachi I didn't mean to upset you but I don't want you to get hurt. The tests we can run but I won't let you be apart of an experiment that could kill you." Itachi stiffened further.

" Itachi.." She reached out and touched the top of his head. In the window she saw his reflection as a tear dropped from his eye, his eyes widened as if he had never in his life cried before, or perhaps because he did not want them to fall. She pulled his arm and he struggled obvious not wanting her to see his 'weakness' but she pulled hard and he fell onto her lap she pressed his face into her chest and it hid his tears.

He was still for a while then slowly relaxed and buried his hands into her shirt tightening his hands he pulled and pushed his head further against her chest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her chin on top of his head.

" I'm sorry." She said he his hands shook. He mumbled something into her chest she could quiet hear.

" I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked softly in the silence of the room.

" I love you." He said again this time moving back to look up into her eyes with hard onyx. Her jade eyes flew open wider then they ever had went. She choked out something incoherent as a fiery blush raced across her face.

" Wha.." Sakura began confused but Itachi glared at her and she shut her mouth, with tears still in his eyes he glared at her after a confession she wasn't sure she should take seriously or not. In this state a state where it could be him thinking or that form making him think more like a child, she couldn't take that confession to heart. He could very well only feel the love for her of a child to a mother, or sibling, or what not. She couldn't take it seriously so why did her heart race?

" Itachi." She said. He narrowed his eyes further.

" Forget it." he turned his head away and she sighed and put a hand on his head. A thing he had grown to like. Her touch.

" Itachi tell me it after we get you all back to your real forms. I won't say you don't know what your talking about, or that this form could be affecting your mind as well as emotions like this..." She brushed the tears from his eyes and he blushed faintly.

" or that." She said rubbing a thumb over his warmed cheek. He scowled at her.

" Sakura I know.." She cut him off.

" Itachi I don't want you to tell me this now, then when your back to your body change your mind. If you remember correctly we have never got along before this, and now you love me? It's a bit hard to believe and further I just don't want you to get hurt or me to. I love you Itachi and I don't want you to only feel this now but changed your mind as soon as you are yourself again. I can't except that confession until your back to your own body." he scowled further but he nodded.

" You can come help us with a few tests but I don't want you to drink or eat anything in that room, and I know you know, but I as I said, don't want anything worse to happen. Understand?" He nodded ever so hesitantly.

" Alright." She stood lifting him to his feet at the same time. She wiped his tears and his face and then he took her hand and they went to the other room a few doors down. Hinata hid a soft smile as Sakura came in with the Uchiha. She sat him at the window and then she got back to work.

Itachi watched her.

Was this feeling of love something he felt just because of this form affecting his mind? Was she right in that? They had fought a lot before this change in body happened, but did that necessarily mean his feelings were fake? Not his feelings but a reaction to her in this child form? He watched her work loving the way she treated him so kindly, and the way she moved so confident in what she did.

He had always respected her, but he and she had never gotten along perhaps because of their different opinions, but she had always known him better then he thought anyone would even with out one word spoken about himself, she knew. As if she could read his eyes, as if she could read his mind.

He frowned. So over all did he love her? Or was it simply a feeling like that hurt he had felt earlier when she had told him no? He had teared up, a reaction he had not wanted to allow, was this feeling of love the same? What even caused him to tell her those feelings? He certainly had no intention of telling her how he felt, but the words slipped out in the moment. God he just wanted back in his own form, to know for sure what he felt, with all this uncertainty he wasn't even sure he even knew who he was anymore.

**XxxxXX**

**Konoha: Hospital:**

The silver haired man's eyes slid open. He felt as if he was hit in the forehead with a tree. He blink a few times with the intensity of the light streaming in through the opened window at his side. He frowned where was he? The Hospital? What happened?

Then he remembered he shot up in bed just as a nurse walked in. She gasped and high tailed it out returning shortly after he heard her yelling about ' He's awake!' Kakashi waited until the Hokage walked in her amber eyes dark and more then serious.

" Hatake what happened?" Kakashi frowned deeper with the sudden headache.

" Sakura is apart of the Akatsuki here as a spy, Sasuke is helping whether he just began or has been I can't be sure. The children Sakura brought back from her 'mission' are the Akatsuki themselves. Some how changed into children. Sasuke caught me off guard." he said quickly. Tsunade's fists tightened and she grind-ed her teeth together in frustrated rage.

" Shizune!" She yelled the woman rushed in.

" Hokage-sama?" She asked looking to Kakashi quickly.

" Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, get them in my office now!" Shizune rushed off. Kakashi sighed.

" Sakura has to have a good reason." The nurse said quickly. Tsunade glared at the woman who cowered.

" It doesn't matter she betrayed the village." Kakashi said worried. He didn't want to believe Sakura would betrayed her village, she had to have good reason, but according to law no reason unless ordered to was a good enough reason to betray your village.**  
**

Tsunade walked out of the room leaving Kakashi to sit and stare at the window wondering what the heck Sakura's reasons where, why Sasuke followed, and how the Akatsuki got transformed into children.

**XXXXX**

Tsunade opened her office door it slammed into the wall and sent a crack racing up the wall across the ceiling and sent white plaster down on the three men in the room. Neji stood straighter, Shikamaru frowned, and Naruto winced.

" Mission." Tsunade said as she sat at her desk slamming her hands down on the surface. The three tensed.

" Find Sakura and Sasuke and bring them back here. They are both to be captured alive if possible. If they threaten you use any force you see necessary. Capture the five children with them, they are Akatsuki." Naruto looked puzzled and as did Neji and Shikamaru but before Naruto could even open his mouth to ask anything or say anything, Neji and Shikamaru wisely took his arms and disappeared with him.

Tsunade looked out the window at the village.

" What the hell were you thinking?" She asked no one, and got no answer.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**End chapter:**

**OMG yes! Another chapter for this which has been forever since I wrote in it I know my bad! But I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and before you say anything about Itachi being OOC or Sasuke first, Sasuke is a pansy and will listen to Sakura or be pummeled, and Itachi as well as the other Akatsuki are being affected mentally. I'm thus showing you how much it's slowly taking affect. If you have a problem then oh well! **

**Hope you other wise enjoyed the update because their might not be one for another long while lol, in the meantime while you wait for another update go read 'Revival' my newest fic I decided to redo/rewrite from' A Haruno's choice and an Uchiha's revival.' Ne? I haven't got many people reading it but I want them too! So please go read the darn fic! Anyway tell me what ya think about this chapter!**

**P.S Be glad the update is so long. **

**~~Kyo~~**


	12. Can you believe it?

**YO! I know you all missed me just so much! Lol. Sorry it's been a while since I updated anything let alone this fic for you guys but with no internet and the such it's a bit hard to update ne? Other wise I've been writing in my new fic that's going to be released when it's finished and when I get my internet back! A sort of like coming back, and bribe to not kill me for being away so long! I've even got some new one-shots and other fic's as well for you to read when I get internet back! So yes! Hopefully you'll enjoy that and not kill me!**

**So anyway... Please enjoy the chapter, that is coming to a swift close shortly, please enjoy it! Review for me! I loves you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only this idea I twisted into my own.**

**Hidan: I like things twisted.**

**Kyo: I'm sure you do...(frowns)**

**Hidan: I like things bloody.**

**Kyo: Ummm...**

**Hidan: I like sacrificing.**

**Kyo: ( looks around for some sort of distraction)**

**Hidan: I like to feel the blade of my-**

**Kyo: ( cuts Hidan off by dragging Itachi into the room.) Haha look it's Itachi!**

**Itachi: ….**

**Kyo: Look at the time! ( looks at watch-less wrist) I got to go! ( Leaves room, and Itachi, behind)**

**Itachi:...**

**Hidan: I like to feel the blade cut into the neck of my...**

**Itachi: Wouldn't it be better to use only your eyes to kill someone? Using the mind to impart fear. ( evil smirk)**

**Hidan: (pause) What would you know Uchiha? The blade is the best, and I impart fear just by standing there. It's all in the appearance. Now with the blade... **

**Kyo: (Peaks in...) They're comparing methods of killing now? ( sweat drop)**

**Kyo: Anyway moving on!**

**WARNING! I did not edit this chapter so I warn you now. Mistakes my pop up if they do please ignore them until I have time to go back and edit this! I figured you all just would like this chapter up regardless ne? Was I wrong? ^^'**

**Chapter twelve: Can you believe it?**

**Grass:**

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked looking over to the woman who was examining Itachi with her green medical Chakra. They had done many tests, but Sakura would not allow any of the Akatsuki to be test subjects to anything that may harm and or kill them, more so Itachi then anyone, which Hinata found entirely curious.

The blond hair toddler, Deidara seemed overly comfortable with her, as did the red haired ex-puppet Sasori. Sakura seemed to love them both very much, and showed them favoritism, but when Hinata had asked if Sakura would be willing to allow Itachi to be tested Sakura had almost reacted unexpectedly.

Hinata wondered if she was like this because she had changed -had she ever really knew her?- or was it she was very protective of Itachi Uchiha? Perhaps in love with him? It wouldn't be impossible even Sakura had feelings of course and emotions, but when she had loved Sasuke all those years ago, would she so suddenly, or maybe not suddenly at all, turn to his elder brother? How did Sasuke see this?

Hinata wondered. Sasuke had after all followed her, put up with being bossed around and commanded by Sakura to do this or that, even cared for the mini Akatsuki putting up with their crap. So why was Sasuke doing it? Sakura wouldn't allow even Sasuke, if she wouldn't even allow Hinata to experiment on him, to kill Itachi. So was Sasuke along to see his older brother older again? Then try to kill him as his obsession went? Or was Sasuke here for another reason all together? Maybe he was really the one in love with Sakura this time around, and Sakura had allowed him to come out of usefulness, not necessarily because she wanted him to.

Of course Sasuke had never been so loyal to the village before, but why would he leave the village in this betrayal after just getting back into the village? He had just went to normal life there. Why would he give up all that hard work getting back into Konoha society to simply follow Sakura if he didn't truly love her?

Things were very curious, and Hinata had yet to understand even a friend she had felt was closer then her own sister. Yet obviously she had not known very well at all. Hinata trusted Sakura even now, though she wondered if she should. Yet she hadn't spent all those years with her as her friend to not know that Sakura always did everything for a reason and more important then that she always did everything for someone else's sake. For the village and her friends mostly, but never for herself. So what was it that made her betray the village she had sworn to protect with her life?

Hinata was seriously curious about that question, but never asked. Sakura was already on edge as it was. She was exhausted looking after the mini Akatsuki, exhausted even trying to help Hinata's antidote be found. She was determined to get the Akatsuki back to their original forms. She was driven by something Hinata couldn't figure out. Something was hidden beneath the surface here, she just didn't know what it was yet.

As for Uchiha Itachi, he had been mostly quiet. The same Uchiha he was said to be, cold and intimidating, yet Hinata also saw where her failure, of a time stopping liquid gas, was affecting his mind. He was acting like a child, and she saw the struggle. He was clinging more so to Sakura then ever, he was losing this battle with whatever this was that had made him and the rest of Akatsuki into children. Hinata was sure, despite not knowing what could cause this affect or how to reverse it, that once their minds are gone, no matter what they did, even if they could make them back into their old adult forms, would never be the same people.

That would be a terrifying thing for Hinata. To live with knowing who you are for so long, and then struggling to keep that part of yourself, struggling with some unknown force just to be _you_. That would be something fearful.

Sakura was afraid of that outcome, and she must be troubled to see men she must know very well, -Hinata figured as much with the way she acted with not only the other Akatsuki, but with Itachi.- turned to children and slowly losing themselves to a child's mind. Itachi seemed to be taking this harder then the rest of Akatsuki. Hinata wondered why. Perhaps because as a child, Itachi had never been truly like a child. She didn't know much about the elder Uchiha, because why would she look into things like that on her free time? But she knew that the elder, or rather younger now, male had been a genius like Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru, even Sakura herself.

So wouldn't it then be reasonable to deduct through that, that Uchiha Itachi had never been a normal child to start with? Thus no wonder the male was shrugging and so much more afraid, if you could ever say Itachi Uchiha was afraid of anything, of what this failure on her part was doing to him.

Back before the encounter with Akatsuki and the liquid time stopping gas was activated, Hinata had never thought that Sakura was anything but loyal to her village. She had never acted any more different then anyone else would be when they were in ANBU after all. ANBU does change people, they can't not change when subjected to such serious life altering missions all the time. Yet Hinata truthfully can say she had never seen this betrayal coming. She also didn't understand the reasoning for it.

Sakura was so worried, and pushing herself to literally exhaustion to try to race against time to find a cure for this inflicted substance turning them slowly, and fully, into children. It simply wasn't just being reverted to child form, or back to the child's mind, it was in fact the losing of yourself. The Akatsuki hadn't simply been changed back into children, their entire personality and memories, and everything that makes them, them, was being forced away from them slowly, but increasingly fast as well. This really was serious. Very serious, which made Hinata even more determined to help fix her mistake, and help these people even if they were enemies of Konoha and Naruto.

Which was another thing...Why would Sakura ever betray Naruto so fully? Being with the very ones who's hunted him and his tailed beast all this time? People who would eventually capture and kill him. People who would eventually when fulfilled would change the world making it a cruel and sick place, built on blood and death. Why? Why would she do it. The answer: Sakura would never do that. So why did she?

" Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked hesitantly again when the woman's hands stopped glowing green. The mini Uchiha's hands were on his lap, but his eyes were on Sakura's. Sakura's hand was firmly to his tiny chest and from where Hinata was standing even she could see Sakura's eyes were closed. The Uchiha looked...worried. That was surprising. Did Uchiha Itachi still have enough of his old self left to understand she was so clearly exhausted. -She tried to hide it, but so obviously couldn't much longer. - Or was he simply feeling worried because of this mind altering transformation? After all children are attuned to adults feelings as well, like animals sometimes. So was the Uchiha worried as a man, or as a child?

Hinata wasn't sure if Uchiha Itachi was clinging to her all the time because of that child's affect on his brain, or if he was clinging to her because he wanted to, needed to feel something solid in his life. Sakura opened her eyes and pulled her hands back just as Itachi's Sharingan eyes turned to Hinata's lavender. She started.

The Uchiha seemed to be watching her, maybe trying to figure her out, maybe trying to assess if she would really help them, if she could help them. Or maybe just something else. The Uchiha looked to have trouble thinking as an adult sometimes, and his eyes narrowed as if he was having that just trouble now. Sakura's hand suddenly, softly, landed on his head. His eyes snapped up to her, and he seemed to relax, Hinata hadn't seen him tense, under her touch.

Hinata knew why Sakura touched his head like that, in a familiar gesture. It was what Kakashi Hatake use to do to her and Naruto, and Sasuke, when they had been children. No doubt Sakura had enjoyed that touch of comfort from such a seemingly, then, difficultly harsh man. Maybe though Sakura touched him because he needed that comfort, children after all need to be touched in comfort, to live properly. They need a parents love, and though Sakura was far from any of the Akatsuki's parents, She was probably the youngest out of them all when they had been adults, now that they were children she was the only one who could show them that attention and love as children hey needed. That even Uchiha Itachi needed.

She was acting motherly. Even Hinata could see it. She would make a fine mother one day Hinata knew. She had always thought that of Sakura, as kind as she was and protective and selfless, but Hinata had also worried who she would ever settle down with to have those children. She had sort of hoped Sakura would have chosen Neji, her cousin. They weren't on bad terms and he was single, but Sakura had clearly stayed away from all that sort of thing. Hinata had to wonder if it was because she didn't want to betray anyone like that since she was with Akatsuki and would eventually leave the village, or if she already had someone she had acting as a lover, and or someone she wanted to be with. Like Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura's eyes were soft and yet serious as she simply laid her hand softly to Itachi's black hair. A comforting weight on his skull.

" Don't use your Sharingan Itachi." She said softly, startling them both, Itachi and Hinata. Maybe just because they hadn't expected her to speak, or maybe just to say that, or both.

He lowered his eyes for a moment then nodded and looked back up at her with onyx eyes. She smiled that soft smile ruffled his hair and turned finally to Hinata.

" What do you have Hina-chan?" She asked finally, or maybe she hadn't heard her the first two times she had called her before when she was busy, and was simply asking because she wanted to know. Who knew with Sakura.

" I know what I put into the liquid gas, but not exactly what herbs I could have used that would affect anyone like this, of course when your trying to stop time even in an confined space your going to get problems, but there was, now that I've thought more clearly about it, one flower I used that had properties that could be deemed unstable and do something like this." Sakura tensed.

" Hinata tell me you didn't use the plant we brought back from the outskirts of Iwa in the unknown lands to make your fluid. You know that was a experimented plant, you should have never even used any of it." Hinata frowned hard and pocked her fingers together in nervousness.

" Tsunade-sama asked me to experiment on it, and I did tell you the liquid was experimental." Hinata verified. Sakura closed her eyes and seemed to be counting she held a hand to her eyes, obviously angry, and obviously just plain tired at the same time.

" Why would you use and unstable plant in anything even if it was experimented. There are easier, and safer ways to do that. Not making a drug that could do whatever to the ones caught in it. That was a gas after it was used, and it could have spread through the air and affected a number of innocent people including us! That's was reckless Hinata. What on earth would make you do something so foolish as that?" Hinata wondered if she could tell Sakura this.

" Tsunade-sama asked me to make something like that. She asked be despite telling her that the flower was an unstable, experimented, plant. She wanted something just like that. She told me to use it on an enemy, and when Akatsuki, our number one enemy, happened by I knew that Tsunade would want that very thing used on them. She couldn't be more pleased if it had killed them or affected them strangely like so."

" Why would the Hokage want something like that made? The risks it could affect the users as well as the target is high, and the fact that it is unstable could have very well taken out an entire forest and any near by villages through any number of effects." Hinata jumped at the youngest, well oldest now, Uchiha behind them in the door way.

Sasuke Uchiha stood Deidara sleeping in his arms. Hinata found it a strange sight to see. Not because Sasuke was holding a Akatsuki in his arms, mini or not, but because Sasuke Uchiha was holding a child in his arms. It was strange and no doubt Sakura and his elder brother, younger at the moment, found it so as well. He didn't seem to notice that however.

" That's a good question, but it's not exactly like we have the time nor resources any longer to ask." Sakura said with a sigh. She rubbed a hand over her face slowly as if she couldn't move it any faster then that. She hadn't slept in all the week Hinata had been here with them all. That wasn't healthy but Hinata saw the need Sakura felt to finish this, if they could at all, and change them back before the affects of the liquid, and the flower, were permanent.

" If all of this works out, then I'll be sure to find that out and tell you Sakura-chan." Sakura looked to the young woman, her eyes were hard jade, and Hinata's were soft lavender.

Hinata knew the risks that could mean to her. She knew by doing that she would be betraying her village as well, but Sakura was her friend, and even Hinata didn't understand nor like that the Hokage had asked that of her. Sakura stared into her eyes so long that Hinata's were slightly watering from not blinking, finally Sakura closed her and turned herself to the window ledge they, Itachi, sat on. She stood next to him, and looked out at the village below. Grass village that is.

" Thank you, but I would never ask that of you Hinata, it's too dangerous and we have other ways of going about it. If you were to be found out, you wouldn't be much use to anyone let alone us. So thank you but no. Don't do any such thing." Hinata winced but understood why Sakura had shot her down like that. Sakura may have, for whatever reason, betrayed her village, but it didn't mean she obviously wanted to. Thus she certainly didn't want Hinata to be in her place out of a village, and a home, out of a life she had always known. Sakura maybe about to change to fit circumstance, and live as a missing nin, and criminal but Hinata doubted she could ever do the same. She had been raised in a clan after all all her life. She knew nothing else, nor knew life outside Konoha.

" Sasuke what are you doing leaving the children alone?" Hinata found it almost out of place, but funny and strange at that, to hear those words from Sakura. It almost sounded like they were a married couple and she was talking about their children. Itachi obviously thought the same thing and didn't find it as funny because his hand shot out and latched onto Sakura's arm. She didn't even look down at him but for the first time in a while, a small smirk twitched at her lips. Sasuke paled drastically as his elder, younger now, brother glared at him.

" I wanted to know if you'd like to take a break or anything. You haven't slept for days Sakura, a week. If you keep pushing yourself-" She cut him off with a hand, she rose it in the air, in a universal motion for 'stop'.

" Sakura if you don't sleep, your not going to help any of them by passing out." Hinata said voice serious. The woman needed sleep badly, and Hinata wasn't below commanding anyone to do something like that, more so when they needed it after all.

" Your not going to miss anything while you sleep, it's not like they are going to get any worse, and The Hyuuga and I will stay up working, I'll help her out in your place." Hinata held up her hand this time like Sakura had.

" Thank you, but no. You'll just get in the way." Hinata shot him down quickly. Sasuke looked as surprised as Itachi. Sakura gave that funny little lip twitching smirk, as if she was amused but knew she shouldn't be.

" Alright." Sakura said after a little frown. She knew how bad she was off if she kept on for much longer, one night sleep would make her bale to go another week until she needed it. She was a medic she could reroute her chakra after all to help her exhaustion, but sleeping is much better for her then that.

" Don't over work yourself Hinata. Get some rest yourself after a little more work alright?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled and nodded. Sakura sighed and followed Sasuke back to the main bedroom with all the mini Akatsuki scattered around the room. The Akatsuki were mainly conked out in various placed, Kisame was sleeping in the bathtub of all places, while Hidan was sleeping like a bat upside down on the couch, Sasori was long wise, on the rest of the couch, and obviously leaving the bed for Sakura in case she wanted it. Itachi peaked around her into the room. He blushed something fierce suddenly.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him in surprise and curiosity. She looked to the bed and then rolled her eyes.

" I'm sorry you don't like sleeping with me Itachi, but you have no where else. Sasuke's going to be there as well if it make you feel better." Sakura said touching the top of his head again. He looked up at her with a 'No it does not help' sort of look with a mix of ' Why the heck is he going to be sleeping with us as well?' look.

Sasuke looked equally shocked and disturbed.

" Get over it Uchiha siblings. I'm sure it won't be the first time you've ever slept in the same bed. Your mum couldn't have let Sasuke sleep alone at a young age." Sasuke flinched, Itachi frowned.

" Mother did always insist he sleep with me. Father of course disliked that Mother spoiled Sasuke, and didn't want him to grow up afraid of the dark or reliant on me." Itachi said getting over his apparently embarrassment and dislike of the current situation. Sasuke walked into the room and set Deidara with Sasori, who Deidara instantly cuddled with. Sasori who seemed to be getting use to Deidara more then not almost relaxed at the feel of the blond close to him.

Sakura and Itachi, more so Sakura and Itachi followed, walked to the bed and Sakura stretched as Sasuke walked over to join her at her side again. The place he liked to be.

Sakura yawned and then equally slapped them both on the head not hard, but not exactly softly either, firm enough to be noted. They both looked at her, but she had climbed into bed and was ignoring them both.

" Your not going to undress?" Sakura paused in settling comfortably in bed, and Itachi's head snapped around to his brother quicker then lighting, Sasuke suddenly blushed, and Sakura grinned deviously.

" Invitation is that Sasuke?" She asked with a soft laugh. Sasuke scowled at her a soft blush coloring his pale cheeks.

" I didn't mean it like that." he said quickly. He however crawled onto the bed as well. Itachi leapt onto the bed as fast as his head had snapped around to stare at his brother and joined Sakura quickly. She looked a little surprised at him, but otherwise smiled almost amused, almost softly. Sasuke settled at her side and then she patted Sasuke's shoulder and laid down pulling the covers over her, and in affect Itachi as well. She pulled him down and to her chest so he was pressing his face to her color bone and breast. He made a muffled sound of displeasure but otherwise simply relaxed and clutched her shirt in his hands between them.

Sasuke frowned unsure where to put his hands, before she said screw it settled into bed and then tossed an arm around her waist, she didn't even stiffen. He took that as an ' okay you will not die by touching her' and settled into a sleep covering himself up as well.

Sakura had a brief thought of amusement before falling asleep. The thought had included getting both Uchiha brothers in bed with her at the same time.

**XxxXXxxXxxX**

**Meanwhile Somewhere near the border of Grass and fire country:**

" Neji-teme, what does Baa-chan mean? I thought Sakura-chan was on a mission. Your saying she and teme are missing?" Neji rubbed a hand over his face. How stressful it was to be near Naruto Uzumaki more so at a time like this. It wasn't like he wasn't just as shocked by the news, though he obviously understood it more.

Sakura had betrayed the village with Akatsuki, and Sasuke Uchiha had followed, be it Sakura, or because of following his elder brother. Neji didn't understand the children with them being Akatsuki. How did they accomplish that sort of thing?

Further why would Sakura do such a thing. Sure she had changed since she joined ANBU, and more so a little while back had she started getting more determined then ever, but he had never thought she would betray the village, and Naruto at that. What was she doing. He couldn't believe Sakura would do something like that. There had to be a mistake.

" Apparently." Shikamaru said. He as well understood the situation, he had been told as well about Sakura's betrayal before the mission was assigned by Kakashi Hatake. He wasn't going to break this to Naruto, he would not believe it anyway, and the less he knew for now, the better the mission would go.

" Neji, is your cousin still in Grass on a mission?" Shikamaru asked. Neji glanced at the male, they were moving swiftly from tree to tree.

" Yes. Why?" Neji asked wondering what the male had in mind.

" We could stop in and ask if she had seen or heard anything about Sakura and Sasuke." Shikamaru verified. Neji nodded.

" She's not on any mission that would need her to keep cover, we can stop in." Neji confirmed and they changed route into Grass, they had been riding the border for an hour now.

" We're going to see Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with curiosity. Neji and Shikamaru nodded. Naruto grinned.

" That's great! Hina-chan will help us find Sakura-chan and teme for sure!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes thinking Hinata Hyuuga would no doubt be thrilled to hear Naruto trusted her as much, and would be depending on her. Yeah she would no doubt faint. How troublesome this mission was going to be, he just knew it.

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

**End chapter:**

**who, is all I have to say. Less Humor in this one, more information about whats going on, and more about the liquid gas that changed the Akatsuki into children. Wee more of a plot! Isn't that awesome! I am so happy to have got another chapter of this finished I feel like a kid who got candy! XD**

**Here I thought it would take forever to write this since it's been so long, but nope. It went by fast. I had wanted to put more Neji, Shika, Naru intro into the fic more, but when I checked the page count I was already at seven pages! I was like welll! That was fast! So in attempt to stretch this out a little longer I figured to stop at this epic part! **

**I mean woooohhhh they're looking for Hinata now, whos with Sakura and Sasuke, and mini Akatsuki? How darn epic is next chapter going to be ne? Also there is the little Sasu-Saku fluff I added in for the hecks of it, as well as purely fluffy SakuXItachi! Weeeeee Sorry I just woke up and it's like 2am so yeah... five hours of sleep...= very weird Kyo! Dunnndunndun! But enjoy it cause I got out a chapter for you because of it! So go my epically weird side! Ha! In other matters...REVIEW please? You keep review's coming I keep updating, deal? Lol**

**~~Kyo~~**


End file.
